Holding On Together
by wildfiregirl04
Summary: Right after Junior proposes to Kris, a familiar person pops back into her life and messes everything up. Will Junior and Kris's love survive this new arrival? Or will their relationship end forever?
1. Chapter 1

"The Man"

Junior just proposes to Kris and just as she is about to answer him, a forgotten but familiar face appears.

Kris stood in awe. Of course she knew she loved Junior and that if they got married, her life would be complete. But when something seemed too good to be true in her life, it usually was.

Still on his knee, Junior looked a little anxious but optimistic as the same time. He had given up everything for Kris and gladly would do it again. Calling off his wedding with Laura did cause problems, and he felt bad for what he did to Laura, but it did it for love. He loved Kris from the first instant that he saw her at Raintree and he knew now that that feeling would never go away. Marrying would have been a huge mistake.

As Kris opened her mouth to answer with a slight smile forming on her lips, she squinted her eyes to look off into the distance when she saw a distorted figure walking towards them. Seeing that Kris looked puzzled, Junior turned his head to see what she was looking at. "Oh…my…god!" Kris murmured as the distorted image came into view.

Junior heard a tone in her voice that he never heard before and it brought him to his feet. He stood next to Kris as the tall and lean man approached. Looking nervous, Kris grasped Junior's hand tightly which made Junior realize that something was wrong. "Kris?" Junior murmured under his breath. "Do you know this guy?" he asked, peering over to his love.

The man stopped about three feet away from the couple. He was wearing riding boots, blue denim jeans, a striped button-up shirt and a black cowboy's hat. Junior sensed this man had an eerie way of him. "Hello, Kris," the man said in a slow, deep voice.

"What are you doing here?" Kris snapped, cold as ice.

"What? No hello? No introduction?" the man said sarcastically. "I asked you a question, Mack," Kris snapped with a bitter tone. She suddenly felt a slight nudge on her shoulder and glanced to her side. Disregarding Junior's attempt to find out who the man was, Kris stared straight ahead.

"Come on, Kris," the man said. "Can't we let bygones be bygones?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"Go to hell," Kris shouted. She tugged on Junior's hand and guided him far away from her past nightmare. Perplexed, Junior waited for Kris to begin explaining.

Once they got far out of sight of the man, Kris stopped. "Listen Junior, I am real sorry about what happened back there."

Still confused, he walked in a tight circle before saying, "Would you care to explain what happened back there?"

Knowing she would have to explain, Kris stepped back from Junior and said, "First, you know I have a past. And a not-so-great-one at that," she paused, collecting her thoughts. "That was Mack Parding. Before going to jail, we kinda had a thing going on. One top of a lot of trouble he got me into, he was one of the reasons I went to jail."

"It sounds like there was more tension than just that," Junior assessed.

Kris' eyes wondered around and Junior knew that he was right. She inhaled as said, "My past is behind me, at least I hope. And I don't like to talk about it much."

The two sat in an awkward silence for quite some time before Junior said, "Oh, about what I asked you-"

Before being able to finish his sentence, Kris interrupted him by saying, "I have to go check on Flame," and she darted away just as quickly as she said that.

"Kris!" Junior called out after her with no return of his love. His heart was poured on the table and now she made it bleed.

As Kris fled from Junior's side, she knew she made a huge mistake that would be hard to solve. As much as she loved Junior, she never ever thought of getting married. With her past, she didn't want to end up ruining Junior's life. She loved him too much to get him mixed up in her past. But still, not answering his question complicated things in worse ways then she had hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come and Get It"

Gasping for air, Kris said, "Sorry I'm late, Matt."

"No problem." Matt could tell that something was wrong with Kris since he knew her so well. But the only problem was he didn't know how to ask her what was wrong without Kris avoiding the question. All he could come up with was, "Let's go work Flame."

While Kris was riding Flame, all she could think of was Junior and how Junior gave Flame to her. Flame was so special to both Kris and Junior and she couldn't help but feel like a terrible person for not giving Junior and answer to his proposal. "That was a great run! His best time yet," Matt exclaimed with joy when Kris jumped off the horse.

"Snapping out of her train of flashbacks, Kris smiled and said, "What can you expect from the son of a champ?" They both laughed as they walked off together. Just then, Pablo and Jean came running up to Kris and Matt.

"Kris! Kris!" they shouted simultaneously.

"What is it?" Kris asked as the two approached them.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with?" Jean said excitedly.

"Who?" Kris and Matt both said at the same time, equally curious to know who it was.

"Well, Jean and I were talking about what's best for training Flame," Pablo began, "when the phone rang."

"Kris, the racing board wants another meeting with you to reinstate your jockey's license," Jean said, unable to hold in the great news any longer.

"What?" Kris said, bursting with excitement. "Why?"

"Well, as far as Mr. Howard said, Ken Davis called and explained why Senator Nickels made that initial phone call to keep you from getting your license back and the board didn't think it was a good enough reason. So they want another meeting," Jean explained.

"Ken Davis?" Matt asked. "Are you sure?"

Pablo looked confused, "Yeah, why?"

Both Matt and Kris were in awe as they looked at each other. That was completely out of Ken Davis' character to actually help out Kris, someone he despised the most.

After all the excitement, Kris and Matt went over to Davis Farms. Kris wanted to talk to Ken and she needed some support.

_Ding-Dong_. Junior came rushing to the door. When he opened the door and caught a glimpse of Kris' face, he began saying, "Kris, I'm glad you finally decided to-" but then stopped as the sight of Matt standing next to her made him redirect his sentence. "What's up?"

As Matt and Kris were allowed into the Davis mansion, Kris said, "Is your dad here?"

"Uh…yeah, why?" Junior said.

"I have to ask hi something," Kris answered simply.

"He's in his office, I think," Junior said, pointing towards his father's office. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back guys," she said as she disappeared down the hallway.

Junior looked at Matt and said, "What's that about?"

"Apparently your dad called the racing board and said that Senator Nickels called under false intentions and Kris might be able to get her license back now."

"_My_ dad?" Junior asked, completely taken aback by what Matt just informed him of.

Kris knocked on the office door lightly and entered before hearing a response. Looking up from his paperwork was an aging, headstrong man who looked like he had been expecting her. "Kris?" he said, acting like he was surprised she was standing in his office.

"Hi Mr. Davis," Kris began. Getting straight to the point, she continued by saying, "Listen, I heard you called the racing board and fixed things for me. So I wanted to thank you. But I was just wondering why you did it."

Ken sighed and signaled for her to sit down. After she was seated in a chair he said, "I didn't want you to find out about that."

"But why did you do it? I never thought you liked me much in the past."

"I don't. And I didn't do it for you," Ken began. "Look," he said, leaning forward on the cherry wood desk, "for some reason Junior loves you and won't let go of you no matter what I say or do. And I also know how you are. You won't be able to do anything with my son while you are preoccupied without racing." He paused to recollect his thoughts. "Junior needs to know that I respect him for choosing you and tha ti respect you. So I am trying to correct my past and start fresh with you. After all, you are in love with my son."

Kris smiled. "Well, I appreciate it greatly."

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me if and when you get your jockey's license back."

As Kris stood up to leave the room, Ken stopped her by saying, "Oh, and Kris. You need to give him an answer. He loves you more than life itself and it kills him to not have an answer from you."

Feeling more pressure upon her, she nodded slightly signifying she knew what he was saying and left the room. Rubbing her palms together, Kris walked into the kitchen where her two favorite boys from Freemont were chatting.

"How'd it go?" Matt asked.

"Good. Better than I anticipated actually," she answered.

"So my dad, of all people, is helping you get your license back? What's his ulterior motive?" Junior asked.

Kris shrugged her shoulders and said, " Maybe he's growing to like me." Both boys looked at each other in disbelief and they walked toward the front door.

"Want to get back to Raintree?" Matt proposed.

"I'm actually going to check on Wildfire first. If that's alright, of course," Kris stated.

Parting ways, Kris stepped in sight of wildfire and grinned. Stroking his thick fur calmed her somehow. "Oh Wildfire, what do I do? I love Junior so much, I really do. But I don't want him to get mixed up in my ugly past. It can destroy people. And he is just setting himself up for disaster." She paused to gently kiss Wildfire's snout. "You are so lucky you're a horse."

After spending a little while longer with Wildfire, Kris left he stable and bumped into Junior. "Have a nice talk?" he asked.

Looking confused in an awkward situation, Kris had no words. "I was talking about Wildfire," Junior clarified.

"Oh, him!" Kris said loudly. "Yeah, he always makes everything better," she said, finding her normal volume once again.

Standing in silence for a moment, Kris finally said, "I have to buy a bus ticket."

Hearing these words made Junior's face dropped, all of his emotions surfacing. "Wha-what?" he shuddered, holding back his tears.

"Well, my brother has to be at my wedding."

Finally, color came back into Junior's face and he smiled greatly. He picked her off her feet and swung her around. Laughing together, their lips meet in a passionate kiss and stayed connected for a long while. When Junior broke free, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box and removed the large diamond ring, slipping it on her finger. "You really scared me there," Junior informed his fiancé.

"That was the plan," Kris said as she grabbed Junior's cheeks and kissed him more.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Truth"

That night, Kris woke up in a cold sweat and gasped for breath, unaware of where she was. Junior's eyes burst open when he heard Kris' panic and he peered into the darkness of his room.

"Kris! What's wrong?" Junior asked as he leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp.

Without saying a word, Kris rose from the bed, got dressed in the clothes she wore the previous day, and darted from the room.

It was four in the morning and the sun was just rising as Kris fled the Davis mansion and grasped her bare arms. Unsure of where she was going, she ran into the Davis barn and crawled into Wildfire's stall, sobbing and searching for comfort.

"Kris! Kris…where are you?" Junior screamed as he ran out his front door in a frantic search for Kris. Searching everywhere, he finally went into the barn only to hear a person weeping. "Kris? Are you in here?" he called out in a tender voice.

Attempting to quiet her tears, Kris gasped for air as Junior peered into Wildfire's stall and saw her.

Slowly Junior stepped over to the crying girl and sat down, embracing her in his strong arms. Kris could do nothing more than rest her heavy head on his broad shoulder and openly weep.

When she finally calmed down, Kris broke away from Junior's grasp in search of words. "Junior…I…"

"Shhh…There's no need to explain," he said, consoling her.

Junior reached out to hug his fiancé but Kris pushed him away and stood up, pacing. All Junior could hear was, "Mack, why?" over and over again coming from Kris's mouth.

Confused, Junior stood up and asked, "Mack? That jerk from yesterday? What does he have to do with this?"

Turning to meet his perfect brown eyes, Kris knew she had to explain. Otherwise they would have an extremely limited engagement.

She turned her engagement ring over and over again on her finger and finally removed the beautiful diamond ring and put it in Junior's hand. Seeing Junior was confused, Kris explained, "After what I tell you, you won't want to look at me again."

Junior's eyes narrowed and he said, "Kris, that could never happen. I love you too much." He paused to reassure himself of what he just announced and continued slowly, "What is it?"

Kris glanced at Wildfire and only wished that her favorite horse could erase her past and fix her correct problem. "Mack is my ex-husband," she informed him, watching his mouth drop.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here is the update and I hope that it soothes the big cliffhanger that was left from the previous chapter A/N: So here is the update and I hope that it soothes the big cliffhanger that was left from the previous chapter. Sorry this chapter is so short though. Bare with me and they will get longer. Thanks for all the great reviews by the way.

"Morning Sun Fever"

"Wha…wha…WHAT?" Junior exploded, no longer able to contain his anger. "I have known you for this long and you never once told me you were married!"

"I know. I know," Kris said quickly. "Please let me explain!" she begged.

He sat down on a bale of hay and put his head between his legs to soak in all the information. He waved his hand, signaling for her to explain.

"When Mack and I were seniors in high school, we dated on and off. Then one day I realized I was late, so I told Mack. We thought I was pregnant, and I turned out that I actually was." She paused to see Junior's reaction but he just kept his head down and listened intently. "Unaware of what to do, we thought we would get married and run off together. So we got eloped in this cheesy chapel and 'started our life'," she said making air quotes with her fingers. "But then Mack got more and more violent. One time he made me rob this little convenient store near by to get some extra cash. But I told him I couldn't do it and he began beating me." Suddenly Kris began crying, hearing her tears, Junior finally looked up she turned to the side and folded her arms. "He beat me so bad…I had to go to the hospital. I was in my fourth month and I…I miscarried." Now she was weeping and Junior stood up and walked to over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist form behind. "I filed a restraining order once I divorced him because he kept stalking me. He made my life a living hell. It was awful," she finished explaining through her streaming tears.

Junior turned her around and gently grabbed her chin. He felt awful for erupting at her and he wanted to do was comfort her and make all of her pain fade away. "I didn't know. I'm sorry that I exploded like that." He moved his lips to grace hers and kissed her ever so lightly, but just enough to let her know how much he loved her.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know. I never wanted anyone to know," she admitted honestly. "And the worst part of it was, I never got to feel the baby kick," she said, beginning to sob again.

Junior hugged her like she was apart of him and she allowed herself to completely melt into his arms. Finally looking into her eyes, Junior grabbed her left hand and slid the ring back on her finger.

Her eyes widened as she said, "But I figured after that you would-"

Junior interrupted her by saying, "That was the most painful time in your life. And you shared it with me even though it resurfaced so much pain and grief. How could I not love you more for that?"

Finally finding comfort, Kris hugged Junior once more and whispered into his ear, "I love you so much Junior Davis."

"I love you too," Junior said, stroking her messy brown hair.

A/N: Like I said, I know they're short, but bare with me and they'll get longer. Please review, thanks! )


	5. Chapter 5

"Fists Work Better"

Kris woke up the next morning extremely content. She glanced to her left only to see that Junior hadn't left her side. Feeling like nothing could go wrong, she laid in the bed watching her love sleep soundly. After a short while, Junior woke up and smiled at Kris. He lightly kissed his fiancé and propped his head up on his hand. "How did you sleep?" he asked, concerned about what happened earlier that morning.

"Great," she answered. "I'm glad I told you about Mack."

Junior smiled and kissed her again. "Well, if we are going to get married and live our lives together then we have to know everything about each other."

Kris sighed lightly, removing all her nerves and said, "So, Mr. Davis, do you have any secrets?"

"Well," Junior began sarcastically, making Kris nervous, "when I was four, Dani made me dress up as a girl and play tea party with her." His cheeks turned red with embarrassment and he turned his face from Kris.

Kris burst out in laughter, rolling over on her back. "Hey! It's not funny!" Junior shouted. Ignoring him completely, she continued laughing even harder. Junior sighed heavily and got up from the bed, beginning to walk out of the room. When she calmed down a bit, Kris managed to say, "Wait Junior!" She paused to take a death breath to stop her uncontrollable laughter. "I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

Returning to sit on the edge of the bed, Kris placed her hand on Junior's knee and said, "I thought you were the older sibling?"

"Yeah, well, she was very demanding," he explained.

"Apparently she always has been," she said, letting out another small chuckle.

Junior rolled his eyes and put his T-shirt on. "Let's get some breakfast, you pest."

Kris grabbed his hand and followed her morning laughter down to the large kitchen to eat breakfast. When Kris finished the last of her meal, she announced, "Well, I've gotta go train Flame some more."

"Wanna lift?" Junior offered with food in his mouth.

"No, I'll walk," Kris said, laughing at him for the second time this morning.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Okay. I'll stop by at around lunch time with some food. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect," she answered with a smile before she kissed him on the cheek goodbye. "See you later, Romeo," she called out from the doorway.

He shook his head and said to himself, "And she's all mine."

At Raintree…

"Nice. You shaved eight seconds off of Flame's times," Matt explained to Kris as she slid down off of Flame.

"Good boy," she directed toward Flame as she rubbed his neck. Turning to Matt, she said, "He gets more like his dad every day."

Grinning at each other, they high-fived when Matt noticed the diamond ring on her finger. Suddenly, his face dropped and Kris knew he was hurt. "Matt, look, I can explain," she called out to a fleeing Matt.

"Why couldn't you just tell me this morning instead of making me feel like an idiot this whole time?" he shouted over his shoulder. Then he stopped, turned around and stood five yards away from her, waiting for an explanation.

"Matt, it's all so complicated. The three of us that is," she began. He lowered his head nad crossed his arms. "Ever since I got here, you two have been fighting over me and I ruined your friendship." She paused to look around Raintree. "I love this place so much, but…I…"

"Can't live without Junior?" Matt finished her sentence.

Stepping closer to her dear friend, Kris explained softly, "It has always been him since the beginning. I'm…I'm sorry Matt."

Finally Matt lifted his head to meet her sad eyes and said, "Me too." As he turned to walk away from her, he bumped into a man furiously walking past him. "Hey, watch it freak!" the man shouted at Matt.

Confused at this man's presence on his family's property, Matt said, "and who may you be?"

"Just get the hell out of my way!" the man snapped coldly.

"What are you doing here Mack?" Kris spat at him.

"You know this guy?" Mack asked, clearly confused once again.

"And I thought you would be happy to see me," Mack said with a smug look plastered on his face.

"In your dreams. The only way I want to see you is when you're six feet under the ground!" Kris shouted.

"Maybe you should leave. It doesn't sound like she want you here," Matt said, trying to make this unfriendly six foot four inch man leave.

"Why don't you mind your own business, man!" Mack screamed at Matt.

"Probably because your on _my_ property!" Matt shouted back. Even though he was currently mad at Kris, he didn't want to see anything happen to her. And since this man seemed too eager to talk to her, he was very suspicious and only wanted to get him away from her.

Pulling into Raintree Ranch, Junior heard commotion out by the practice track and immediately jumped over his unopened door of his convertible Porsche and began sprinting toward the noise.

When Kris came into Junior's sight, he saw a tall man push Matt, causing Matt to fall to the ground and grab Kris' arm as she struggled to be set free. Suddenly, Junior's legs pushed him faster and before he knew it he was in front of Mack. Seeing Mack's raging eyes and Kris' terrified face, Junior's arm flew forward and his face collided with Mack's nose.

Mack flew to the ground and grabbed his nose that was gushing blood. Matt yelled at Mack and threw him out of the ranch. Kris gasped and stood in awe. Junior clasped his throbbing knuckles before he remembered why he punched Mack in the first place. He ran over to Kris and hugged her endlessly, making sure she knew he would always be there to protect her.

_He didn't even know what was happening and he punched Mack for me. I guess I will be completely safe with Junior after all._ Kris thought to herself as she clung tighter to the love of her life.


	6. Chapter 6

"The Rush of You"

The three friends sat around the Ritter's kitchen table. Kris rested her head on her folded arms that were planted on the table and Matt stared at both Junior and Kris.

"Okay, who was that?" Matt finally asked.

Knowing how Kris felt about Mack, Junior answered for Kris by saying, "Just someone from Kris' past looking for revenge."

Kris silently thanked Junior through her eyes and he held onto her hand tightly. Still confused, Matt shook it off and said, "He better not come back here. It isn't good for the 'dude ranch'." As he said it, Matt shuttered. He never condoned the idea of Raintree abandoning horse racing to become and dude ranch and every time he thought about it, he only hated it more.

"I'm really sorry, Matt. I'll do something about him," Kris explained, although she had no idea what she was going to do.

Unable to stay around Junior and Kris any longer, Matt rose from the table and said, "I have to get back to the dirty dozen. Kris, at three we need to run Nosering."

Kris nodded in agreement before Matt walked out the back door. Junior sighed heavily as his head fell on the table. Kris took his hand and signaled for them to go for a walk.

Junior grabbed the picnic basket and blanket that he brought for lunch from the backseat of his Porsche and the engaged pair found a spot not too far away from society and enjoyed being alone.

"He knows about us, doesn't he?" Junior said as he opened the picnic basket. Kris slowly nodded her head and Junior lowered his head and sighed.

"He was more mad I didn't tell him straight out," Kris explained. After a long pause of silence, she said, "I never wanted to come between you and Matt's friendship."

Immediately seeing where Kris was going with her words, Junior said, "No, no no. If I had to choose between my family and Matt and the Ritter's or you, I'd choose you."

Kris covered her blushing face with a smile and looked off into the distance to see the Davis mansion. "But what are we going to do Junior? We can't live at Raintree and your dad hates me, so we can't live at your house."

"So we'll have to find our own place. But until then, we'll stay in my room. My dad won't notice and besides, I think he's finally warming up to you. He helped you get another meeting with the racing board, didn't he?"

"Let's just hope his efforts will pay off," Kris said. Junior stared into Kris' eyes and for once she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "What?" she said with a small chuckle.

"You love being a jockey, don't you?"

"The rush you get when you're neck in neck with another horse, just waiting for an opening so you can break through and win, it's…indescribable," Kris explained with excitement in her eyes from just thinking about racing again.

Junior smiled and said, "It sounds like how I feel when I'm will you."

Kris smiled widely as she leaned over to kiss his perfect face. Everything was perfect. But she could only question how long this perfect time would last.

A/N: So it's kind of a cliffhanger there, but that's what makes it so grand. The next chapter is pretty short so I'll try to get two up tomorrow, but no promises. Review please, they make me happy.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So like I said at the end of the last chapter, this chapter is super short. And I apologize about that endlessly. But I promise there will be another one right after this tonight. So, don't shoot me. :-)

"Unanswered Plans"

The next week had gone by magically. Junior and Kris hardly spent any time apart. And thankfully Matt was starting to warm up to their engagement. Surprisingly, Pablo was the one who was the most excited for Kris and Junior. Pablo had become very close to Kris throughout the years, being the one who brought Kris to Raintree to start with. And Junior was thankful that Pablo brought her there endlessly. Every day he thought of what would happen if Pablo didn't bring Kris to Raintree. He continuously thought of what would happen if he never met Kris. But thankfully, Junior would never have to find out because Kris was in his life and she was never going to leave.

To Junior's surprise, Kris hadn't even mentioned beginning to plan for the wedding once.

"What do you want me to say Junior? I'm not the planning kind of girl," Kris said while sliding a saddle onto Pretzel.

"Well, shouldn't we at least pick a date?" Junior questioned.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Kris suggested sarcastically.

"Kris, this isn't funny. Don't you want to marry me?" Junior asked her very seriously.

"Of course. I can't believe you have to ask me that. I've just been busy lately."

"I've noticed. But still, a date would help," Junior said, cocking his head up to see a high Kris, now sitting onto of Pretzel.

"Alright impatient. How about next month? Kris asked, trying to end this conversation.

"That soon? You said yourself you're busy," Junior asked, completely surprised she wanted a wedding next month.

"That's why I have you," she replied. Just then she kicked Pretzel and commanded him to ride in a canter. "I love you," she called over her shoulder.

Junior spun around in disbelief. _Next month?_ he thought you himself. He hardly could help Laura with their wedding plans. What was he going to do? "And least it's a start," Junior said to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So here is the next chapter. Again, sorry about how short the last chapter was. I know, awful of me. But here's a longer one.

"Let it Roll"

Kris jumped off Pretzel and looked at Matt. "That bad?" she muttered. Matt raised his eyebrows in approval and Kris ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

"What's the matter Kris?" Matt asked being concerned.

Kris groaned in agony as she pushed her hair off of her face. She knew that Matt was concerned about her and she appreciated that. "I'm just a little scattered today."

Matt turned around to face her as he said, "Have you and Junior picked a wedding date yet?"

Kris rolled her eyes in annoyance, as that was the very subject she was trying to escape. "It's just all so fast," she explained to her ex-boyfriend. She still firmly believe that something as great and wonderful as being with the man she loved would only follow with pain and misery, since she thought that all good things must come to an end.

Matt narrowed his eyebrows and said, "Do you not want to marry him?"

"No! That's not it at all. I just…" Kris trailed off, feeling awkward about telling Matt this.

"Kris, you can tell me," Matt reassured her.

"I just don't know how to do this sort of thing," she blurted out.

"What thing? Marriage?" Matt asked, gathering all the information that was needed to offer a good opinion on the subject.

"Well, that and plans. I mean, I don't know the first thing about planning a wedding. I mean, the only flower I know is a tulip. And I can't pick dresses out at all. And then there are all these tiny details that I know I would mess up. I just don't know how to do this Matt. I don't want to mess up our wedding, you know?" Kris said, her hands mindlessly finding her face and staying there.

"It takes work Kris," Matt finally said. "You have Junior, and that's a start. At least you made a plan to be with him for the rest of your life. You just need to tell Junior all of this," Matt uttered. Even though Matt wanted to be the groom in this wedding, he never wanted to come between them. Therefore he tried to help Kris as much as possible.

Spreading her fingers apart to peer through the V she made with her fingers, Kris eyed Matt. She pulled her hands off her face and rest them on her hips as she said, "For once you are absolutely right." They both laughed and cooled off Pretzel together as Kris wondered how she would confront Junior.

After a hard day of work, Kris decided she would walk over to Davis Farms. She rang the doorbell and Dani came to the large door and opened it. Dani was on the house phone, therefore she pointed to the living room, signaling where Junior was.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Junior asked when he saw Kris sitting next to him on the couch.

"I have to talk to you," she explained.

Junior's hand found the remote control and he clicked the television off. He turned to face Kris and gestured his hand for her to talk.

Taking a deep breath, she pondered how she would start and then said, "Plans – they…I…" she stopped and found a way to redirect her sentence. "I'm no good at making plans. Somehow they always fail," she finally was able to blurt out.

Junior lowered his eyebrows as he struggled to understand her words, when she saw his confusion, Kris said, "I don't know the first thing about planning a wedding and I don't want to ruin it."

When he finally saw her point, Junior said, "I'm a guy. Do you think I do?"

Kris then found her lips smiling without permission and said, "Then what do we do?"

"Well, I have this sister who loves to plan things. We could ask her," Junior suggested.

Kris grinned widely for she thought that was a perfect idea. The pair walked into the kitchen holding hands, where Dani was just ending her phone call. Turning around, she saw Junior's _I want something_ face and she immediately said sternly, "What?!"

Junior slid his arm around Dani's shoulder and Kris leaned against the large island in the kitchen. "Well, we were wondering if you could help us plane our wedding."

"Please?" Kris added.

Dani nudged away from her older brother's grasp and said, "And what would I get out of this?"

Kris smiled since she knew it wouldn't be so easy. "What if I said you could be my maid of honor?"

Dani's eyes glittered and she smiled brightly, pondering the thought of having such an important role. "I get to pick my own dress then," she demanded.

The three stood laughing in the kitchen of the Davis mansion as they began planning for the big day. Finally, something was going to be done about their engagement and Junior would have Kris all to himself. Just thinking about marrying Kris gave Junior the chill, but strangely the chills we satisfying.

Kris stood there and watched Dani name off countless things that would be needed for the wedding. She knew that if she planned the wedding herself, it wouldn't be nearly as good as if Dani helped out. She smiled at Dani and Dani knew Kris was thanking her. She smiled back as she turned her attention to the notepad she had taken out that was splattered with a variety of wedding necessities.

Junior put his arm around Kris' waist and held onto her tightly. She kissed the top of her head and continued intently listening to what his sister was saying. _This is really happening_ both Kris and Junior thought.

A/N: So I hope this chapter makes up for the terribly short one before this. Hopefully I won't let them get that short again. Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

"Too Good To Be True"

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but work is crazy. There are so many kids this session of camp that it is wearing me down. But here's an update. Sorry for the wait.

Everything was planned out. The wedding, the place the wedding would be at, the flowers, the decorations, the bride's maids and their dresses, the best man, and even the reception. There was a hundred and fifty people invited, all mainly people Junior knew and everything was going smoothly.

It was the day before the wedding and everything was perfect. Junior came over to Raintree early to watch his bride-to-be train Nosering since Kris had gotten her jockey's license back the previous week thanks to Ken Davis.

Junior stood next to Matt who was leaning on the fence examining Nosering. "How's my 'best man' doing today?" Junior asked Matt. Over the last month, Matt had accepted that he didn't have a shot with Kris anymore and he knew he had to move on. He knew now that Kris and Junior were meant to be together and there was no changing that. Junior and Matt mended their friendship and now Matt was Junior's best man for the wedding.

"Not too shabby. But I should ask you the same thing," Matt answered. "Nervous?"

"Strangely, no. I don't have any nerves at all. This is right. Kris is the one, you know?" Junior replied back, unable to stop the smile from forming on his face. He stared at Kris who was racing around the turn at full speed.

As she came around the final turn, Kris slowed Nosering down and stopped in front of Matt. "That was amazing! He was flying!" Kris exclaimed happily.

She hopped off the tall horse and kissed Junior hello. "You look beautiful," Junior told her.

Kris blushed and said, "You don't look too bad yourself."

Matt smiled when he saw how happy they were together. He always wanted his best friends to be happy and tomorrow, they would be ecstatic. "Alright, I hate to cut this love show short, but we should run Nosering one last time," Matt announced.

"Absolutely," Kris said as she leaned over the fence and kissed Junior like she never would again. She climbed back onto Nosering and brought him back to the starting line. When she saw Matt wave his hand that signaled for then to begin, Kris kicked her feet and Nosering started running at his fastest speed.

As Kris came around the final turn, Matt noticed that Nosering's riding was a little off. He murmured, "Uh oh…" and Junior whipped his head around to hear panic in his friend's voice.

In an instant, Nosering fell to the ground, sending Kris soaring through the air. She hit the inner fence on the track and her helmet came flying off.

"Kris!!" Junior yelled as he and Matt jumped over the fence and sprinted toward an unconscious Kris.

Junior and Matt knelt down beside either side of Kris and Matt informed Junior sternly, "Don't move her, Junior."

"Someone call an ambulance!" Junior screamed, making sure he would be heard all throughout Freemont.

Within ten minutes, Kris was being hauled away on a stretcher being taken tot he hospital. Junior was so distraught that Matt had to drive to the hospital. Junior was completely speechless the whole car ride to the hospital. The only thing that he could utter was, "It was too good to be true."

A/N: What's gonna happen to Kris? I know, but do you? I wanna know what you guys think will happen. So review and then I'll tell you what it is. :-D


	10. Chapter 10

"Comas Will Keep Us Apart"

Junior found himself pacing in the waiting room with his mind racing at a thousand miles per hour and he couldn't sit still. It had been almost two and a half hours that Kris was in surgery and no one had heard any news. Junior, Matt, Jean, Pablo, Uncle Jesse, Dani, and even Ken Davis were all waiting anxiously to hear any news.

Junior was frantic and everyone tried to calm him down. He repeatedly snapped and shooed them away, telling them nothing would be the same. The only thing that was going to make him feel like he was whole again was when a doctor told him that Kris was all right. Finally Ken walked over to where his son was sitting and sat next to him. "I have no idea what you are going through right now, but I am very sorry, Junior."

Junior looked up with pain in his eyes and he was genuinely surprised. Junior wasn't used to his dad being sympathetic, but strangely he liked it. Every other person waiting with him who tried to comfort him would say, "Everything will be alright," and he hated hearing it. He had a bad feeling and knew nothing was going to be alright. Having his dad speak the truth and tell him he didn't know what he was going through pleased him. For once, Ken had said the right thing.

Staring at his father, Junior felt helpless as tears finally began to well in his eyes. He had been holding them to make it look like it was strange, but at that moment, nothing could keep his true emotions from surfacing. He had no words to describe what he was feeling. "Dad…" was all he could stutter. Ken placed his large hand on his son's shoulder.

Suddenly Junior grabbed his father and embraced in a rare hug as Junior gave in to his tears and began sobbing. Every emotion Junior had been trying to hide came out as the father and son pair hugged. Everyone else waiting for Kris watched as Junior finally broke down.

When Junior and Ken broke apart and Junior's sobs subsided, a doctor came out and approached Jean. "Jean Ritter?" the doctor asked, making sure he was speaking to the right woman.

"Yes?" Jean said as she stood up eagerly. Everyone gathered around the talking pair and listened intently.

"We finally stabilized Ms. Furillo but she suffered a sever blow to her head. We aren't quite sure when she will wake up and if she does, we don't know how much she will remember," the doctor explained tenderly.

"But is she okay?" Matt demanded.

"As I said, we stabilized her. The rest is up to her," he explained again, not helping much. The group stood in silence for a minute until the doctor said again, "If you want to see her, I'll allow two at a time."

"Junior, would you like to-" Pablo began before being interrupted by Junior.

"No, go ahead first. I can wait," he shot out.

Jean and Pablo went to see Kris first. Matt questions why Junior didn't want to see his fiancé first but decided not to ask. Eventually everyone had seen Kris and they all left, saying they had other things to tend to. Junior was the only one left. He paced in the waiting room, unable to work up the nerve to see an injured Kris. He felt his cell phone vibrate fiercely in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID only to see the name he expected: Matt. He regrettably hit the accept button and pressed the cold phone to his ear.

"Yeah," Junior answered quietly into the phone.

"Go in that room and see her," Matt demanded to his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Junior said, although he knew very well what Matt was telling him.

"Junior, you were going to marry her tomorrow. Unfortunately that isn't going to happen. But you still love her and right now she needs you. So get off your butt and go in that room," Matt snapped.

Junior was silent for a moment until he said, "I can't see her injured. It hurts too much.

"I know it does. But she needs you. Don't you love her?" Matt asked even though he knew the answer.

"Of course."

"Then go see her," Matt said as he hung up the phone.

He knew that Matt was right so he took a deep breath and walked down the hall towards Kris' room. He stood in front of the door and shook his body, as if he was shaking away all his nerves. He opened the door extremely slowly, breathing deeply once more. As he stepped into the white painted room he saw Kris and nearly went weak at the knees. Junior's heart broke when he say the love of his life lying in a hospital bed, tied up to a breathing tube with an IV stuck firmly in her hand. He sat in the chair next to the bed and clutched her hand. A single tear slid down his cheek, every emotion possible passing through his body.

"I'm so sorry," Junior began. "I should have been able to stop it." Even though it wasn't his fault and there was nothing he could have done to prevent it, he felt like it was his fault. He swore to always protect her and he didn't. He placed his head on her hip and sobbed for a long time.

When Junior was able to control his tears, he said, "I need you Kris. Don't leave me."

He stared at Kris for a long time, just hoping that he would see her eyes flutter open and everything could go back to the way it was. Hoping desperately that he was only imagining everything that had happened in that last five hours. One small mistake and his world was turned upside down. He was supposed to marry this girl the next day. He should have been at his bachelor party right now, not in a hospital praying that his bride-to-be would wake up. His whole future was thrown off course just from a horse accident. What was he going to do?

Junior laid his head on the bed and fell asleep, only hoping that when he woke up this would all have been a bad dream. All he could do was think of Kris. And when he fell asleep, the image of Kris lying in the hospital bed helpless and hurt was burned in his memory, haunting his sleep.

A/N: I hoped you liked this update and that it was long enough for you all. I go away every weekend so I won't be able to put an update up tomorrow. I'll definitely have an update for Monday though. Sorry for the inconvenience. Review please.


	11. Chapter 11

"Eyes Wide Open"

Junior hardly slept that night. All he could think of was Kris and if she would ever return to him. Or if she would wake up when he wasn't there. Or if she was going to remember him and the life they were planning on having. The image of Kris lying in the hospital bed was burned into Junior's memory and nothing could erase it from his mind.

The next day he forced himself to leave her side. Despite every feeling in his body telling him to stay, he tore himself away to attempt to clear his head. He drove around aimlessly for an hour, completely unaware of where the car was taking him or how fast the car was going. When he finally pulled over, his head sunk onto the steering wheel with a crash and he wept. He wasn't sure where the tears were coming from, since he hardly ever cried in his life, but for some reason, they poured out like the Niagara Falls. When his head mindlessly lifted up, his wiped off his tear stained face with the backs of his hands and stared around at where he was.

At first, the site looked completely unfamiliar. A meadow off in the distance, a gas station behind him with a convenient store that was attached to it, a large church that looked like it was decorated for a wedding, and a park across for the church. He had no idea where he was. Until suddenly it hit him! That church was decorated for a wedding. And not any wedding. But a Davis-Furillo wedding. He stared at the beautiful building in front of his eyes. _Kris would love this_ He thought to himself.

He looked down at his clothes and saw a white T-shirt and dirty jeans. _Where's my tux?_ He thought to himself again until he remembered there would be no wedding today. He had no idea when there would be another one. He stared at his hands that were folded in his lap and sighed heavily. He thought he should go inside and tell the church that the wedding was cancelled, but he knew that would only upset him more. Instead he found the car driving back to the hospital, the only place he needed to be.

Nine Weeks Later

It had been nearly nine weeks and slowly everyone began to lose hope. Everyone that is except Junior. He spent practically all of his time in Kris's hospital room, just waiting for her to awake from her long coma.

As Junior flipped the page in the magazine that he was reading, Matt walked in. "How you holdin' together man?" Matt asked while sitting down at the table next to distraught friend.

Junior could only find himself shrugging his shoulders and digging his head farther into the magazine. There were no words that could describe Junior's feelings.

The pair of friends sat in total silence until Junior suddenly asked Matt, "Have you seen Dani lately?"

"Yeah, I saw her earlier. Why?" Matt answered.

"I haven't seen her in a while is all. I was wondering how she's been," Junior explained quietly.

"She's fine. Doing great with the equine center and plenty busy," Matt explained to Junior how his little sister was doing. Matt felt sorry for Junior. As much as Matt loved Kris, Junior loved her so much more.

Again the silence washed over them and consumed them. Matt offered to get coffee for the two of them but Junior insisted on going as well. In the end, both friends left the room to get coffee and something to eat. Lately, the only thing Junior had been eating was hospital food and he desperately was waiting for a home cooked meal with Kris sitting next to him.

When they walked back into the room, laughing over one of Matt's infamous jokes, Junior's face dropped. He took a sip of his coffee and said, "We would have been two months married by now, you know?"

Matt wasn't exactly sure what to say, so he instead placed his hand upon Junior's shoulder comfortingly. Junior would have begun to cry, but he had no more tears left in him.

Just then, a small noise was heard beind them. Thinking it was just his imagination playing tricks on him once again, Junior quickly dismissed it. Matt was curious to what the noise was but he ignored it as well. Then they heard a louder noise and a low groan of pain.

Both Junior and Matt turned their heads hopefully as they heard someone say, "Oww…."

Immediately Junior ran to Kris' bedside and when he finally saw her big brown gorgeous eyes looking at him again, a large grinned passed his face for the first time in a long while.

Matt stood over Junior's shoulder with an equally large smile as he watched Kris examine where she was, looking quite confused. Junior had thought of a thousand different things to say to Kris when she finally woke up, but instead he merely said, "Hey there beautiful."

Kris eyed Junior nervously before recognizing who the brown haired male was that was at eye level with her. "Hi Junior." She paused to look up at Matt and then said, "I think I bumped my head."

Both boys laughed as Junior grasped onto his awake fiancé. "How are you feeling?" Matt asked.

"A little out of it. What am I doing here?" she said groggily as she rubbed the back of her head. Hearing a commotion, a nurse walked in the doorway. When she saw that Kris was finally awake, she ran to get a doctor.

"You fell off the horse, sweetie," Junior began. Before he could explain more to her, the doctor walked in with a professional smile on his face.

"Ms. Furillo, it is wonderful to see that you are finally awake. I'm Dr. Howard. How are you feeling?"

Kris nervously watched the doctor as he checked her pulse. "Finally awake?" he cautiously questioned.

"Yes, dear. You have been in a comas for over two months." Dr. Howard informed Kris. He then turned on Junior and Matt and said to Matt, "Young man. How about you contact some more loved ones to inform them she is awake."

Taking his advice, Matt touched Kris' hand for comfort, mouthed "I'll be back" and left the room to phone his mom.

Dr. Howard turned back to his groggy patient and said, "Can you tell me what you remember from your accident?"

Kris lowered her eyes as she fumbled with her fingers. "I-I was riding Nosering and-I-I don't remember anything else. I'm sorry," she explained, beginning to feel a little scared.

"Don't worry Ms. Furillo. It should all come back to you. Do you remember anything about your personal life?" the doctor asked her.

"Umm…I'm not a jockey anymore, I think…and," she looked at Junior and said, "Did I miss your and Laura's wedding?"

Junior looked up at the doctor was pleading eyes only to find Dr. Howard signaling for him to step outside the room to speak in private.

Once they got out of the room, the two stood face to face as Matt walked over to them and said, "What's up?"

Dr. Howard began, "It appears that Kris doesn't remember much about her life prior to the accident, which is perfectly normal for a patient who has just waken from a coma. I would take it easy with her and try not to overwhelm her. It should come back in time." As he finished his speech his pager beeped and he quickly walked away.

Matt turned to face Junior and said, "How bad is it?"

Junior sighed and said, "She asked if she missed my wedding to Laura."

"So it is bad."

"What do I do?" Junior questioned as his weight fell hard against the wall.

"Exactly what the doc said. Take it slow and she should remember."

Together they walked back into the room to see Kris still looking confused. She weakly pushed herself higher up on the bed and said, "How did I get here? What happened? How did I get in a coma?"

"We were training Nosering and he fell. You flew off and hit your head on the inner fence. We thought we almost lost you there, Kris," Matt explained slowly.

"Oh gosh. Wait, Nosering, I know that name, don't it?"

"Yeah Kris. We saved him an 11 other horses for a-" Junior began before being interrupted by an excited Kris.

"From a burning far and abusive owner!" Kris shrieked, excited she remembered something more recent.

"Yup, that's the one," Matt said with a smile.

"How is Flame? And Wildfire? How is my boys?" Kris asked, pressing for details.

"They're fine. Anxious to see you again, but good. Wildfire hasn't let anyone ride him, he's missed you so much," Matt informed her.

Kris fiercely pushed the blankets off her body and said, "I have to go see them."

"WOW! Don't move missy. You just got up from a _very_ long nap. You're not going anymore," Junior said.

Matt quickly walked around to the other side of the bed and placed the bed sheets back on her. Just then a nurse walked in with a large bad in her hand. "There are yours Ms. Furillo. Everything you were wearing when you were rushed in here two months ago." She handed the bag to Kris and left the room.

Kris eyed the bag nervously. As she was about to reach for the bag and open it to reveal its contents, Jean and Pablo ran into the room.

Jean had tears of joy in her eyes as she gently hugged Kris. When Jean relentlessly pulled away, Pablo leaned forward and hugged her as well. He was so thankful that Kris was back in their lives, he missed her so much. "We're so happy to see you!" Jean exclaimed.

"I thought you guys hated me," Kris said nervously. All Kris wanted to do was remember everything from her life. But what she wanted the most was to go back in time and never have fallen off Nosering in the first place.

Before Jean could utter a word, Matt took Pablo and Jean in the hall and told them Kris didn't remember much. When Jean walked back in, she sat next to Kris and took her hands in her own and said, "I would never want you to be hurt. I love you Kris."

For the first time since her eyes opened, Kris finally smiled. "I love you too, Jean."

A/N: Gah, that was such a long chapter. Longer than I actually thought. Hope you like it anyway and that it was worth the wait. Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

"Love Is Never Forgotten"

A/N: So compared to the last chapter this one is kinda short. But not super duper short. But I hope you like it anyway.

The following day, Junior went to the hospital bright and early to be with Kris. When she saw a familiar face, her face light up with joy and it warmed Junior's heart. She patted the empty space next to her on the bed and Junior sat down gently.

Junior felt a little awkward around Kris though. He loved her so much and all he wanted to do was kiss Kris and feel her lips against his again. He had been waiting so long to do that. But she didn't remember that they were dating, let alone the fact that they were engaged. He didn't want to pressure Kris and make her feel scared, so the best Junior had to settle for was talking as old friends.

After small conversation, Kris reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the large brown bag the nurse gave to her the prior day. "I didn't want to open it alone," Kris explained. She reached to open it until she stopped and said, "Junior, I am really sorry that I don't remember anything."

He grasped Kris' hand and said, "I'm just glad you're finally awake. You have no idea how worried I was. And I was getting pretty tired of looking at your eyelids."

Kris blushed and looked at the bag on her lap. She took a deep breath and finally opened it slowly. She pulled out a pair of riding boots, blue jeans, a green long sleeve shirt and a thick blue vest. Seeing these items made her remember the accident. She shut her eyes quickly and lowered her head in pain.

"I remember the accident now. It was awful," Kris began uneasily. Before she could say anything more, she felt two warm hands on her cheeks and she looked at Junior through a thick wall of hot tears.

"I'm here. It's okay. We'll get through this together," he soothingly said to her. He hated to see her in any kind of pain and he did the best he could to stop it.

Kris smiled brightly. She wanted to kiss him but she couldn't remember if he was married or not. Instead, she looked down at the brown bag again and said, "There's something else." Junior pulled back his hands and Kris grabbed a small ziplock bag from the bottom of the larger brown bag and examined it.

Kris carefully opened the bag and dumped the contents out next to her. There was a black wristwatch and a chain necklace with a W on it. She remembered Matt gave it to her for her last birthday so she would always remember Wildfire and Flame. She ran her finger over the letter and smiled. Junior smiled above her and was happy just simply because Kris was happy.

Then she saw a diamond ring sitting on the sheets, shimmering in the morning sunlight. She picked it up carefully and stared at it. Junior went silent and his heart sped up in hopes that she would remember their relationship.

At first she was really confused. She figured that her bag of things was mixed up with someone else's. But then flashes of memories played in her mind and everything clicked together. "Oh my god," she said, barely above a whisper. "I missed our wedding," she uttered even softer.

"Yeah, you weren't there so I married a bartender at Bobby's," Junior joked.

She punched his playfully as the smile disappeared from her face. "I am so sorry." Tears began to well in her eyes once more as she cautiously looked into Junior's eyes only to find pure love in them. She expected hate and anger to be present in his eyes because he had to wait and worry over whether Kris would come back to him, so she was surprised at what she saw.

"It's not your fault. We can reschedule. I _am_ going to marry you one way or the other. And that's a fact." He kissed her passionately and she smiled against his lips.

Junior had waited so long to feel Kris's plump red lips against his own. The only thing that kept him strong was he knew he would be kissing her some day soon. At first, he couldn't bring himself to pry away from her. He only wanted the moment to last forever. Finally he pulled away slowly. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kris lick her lips, as she used to after he kissed her passionately. Then he heard Kris say, "I love you Junior." He had waited so long to hear those words once again and he couldn't form any words to respond to her.

Kris wrapped her arms around Junior and he placed his head on her shoulder. Suddenly Kris heard Junior quietly crying against her neck. She ran her fingers through his silky smooth hair and said, "I can't imagine what I put you through Junior. I am so sorry."

At those words, Junior began sobbing. Between tears, he gasped for air and said, "I almost thought you weren't coming back to me."

Kris buried her head into Junior's neck and kissed it softly. "I will never leave you. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

"Life Happens Without You"

"So when did they say you could leave?" Todd asked a groggy Kris as she just opened her eyes from her late nap.

She was surprised to see Todd standing in her hospital room. He was away at boarding school since he was so smart and hadn't been home in such a long time. She looked around her room to see if anyone else was visiting and when she saw only Todd, she slowly said, "Uh…another two days maybe."

"Cool. It hasn't been the same at home without you hanging around," Todd explained happily.

Kris stared at Todd with a confused expression. Finally she blurted out, "Why aren't you at school right now?"

He let out a soft chuckle and informed her by saying, "Oh, school ended about a month ago."

When she heard that, her eyes widened. She knew she was asleep for a long time, but she didn't realize how long she was gone for until now. So much had happened this year. She left Raintree, Wildfire got hurt and was retired, Junior got engaged and then called off his wedding, she and Junior then got engaged, and on top of all that, she slipped into a coma. What else could happen? Suddenly, she got scared at what it would be like when she left the hospital. "How much has changed at Raintree?"

"Not much really. Mom is still afraid to get back into racing completely, but the dude ranch is slowly getting pushed out. And Matt is working like crazy with the horses. It was hard for him to train them without you. But I helped him as much as I could when I got back home. You have some pretty big shoes to fill, you know?" Todd said to his friend.

Kris smiled as she fumbled with her ring. After a moment of complete silence, she asked, "How was Junior while I was out?"

"In a word, a mess," Todd explained. "He was here practically every hour of every day, he hardly ate or slept and he could barely talk to anyone but Matt. He missed you like crazy and was really worried."

Kris lowered her head. She had a feeling that was what Junior had done but she didn't want to believe it. Junior was always so concerned about her and never wanted to see anything bad happen to her. Seeing Kris in a coma nearly killed him and she felt bad that she put him through all that pain. She shut her eyes as she let her finger fell the large diamond on her left hand.

"If you don't mind me asking," Todd began as Kris opened her eyes and looked up at Todd, who now looked and seemed much more mature. "What are you and Junior going to do now? I mean, about the wedding that is."

To her surprise, she didn't know the answer to that question. She and Junior never talked about where they went from there. She knew she still wanted to marry Junior and nothing would ever change her mind, but what about Junior? "I actually don't know. I mean, we never talked about it."

"Oh, well, am I invited this time?" Todd asked sarcastically.

Kris took what Todd said seriously and she was washed over by a feeling of guilt instantly. "Oh Todd. I'm sorry you weren't invited before, but you were at school and we figured-" Kris started to apologize until Todd cut her off.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was only joking. And besides, fancy wedding type things aren't my favorite place to be."

Kris laughed as she looked at Todd. He really was much more mature then she could recall. He looked exactly like a younger Matt and she wondered if Todd would grow up to have the same carefree and loving spirit that his older brother had. Todd had definitely grow taller since the last time Kris saw him and it looked like his face wanted to grow a mustache but couldn't quite get it yet. His voice had grown deeper as well. But the one thing that stayed the same about Todd was his sweet heart and good intentions. He definitely was growing up just like Matt, which Kris loved. She loved Matt, but it was only like a dear friend. Her heart belonged to Junior.

"You're coming to this one. And that's an order, mister," Kris demanded while pointing a weak finger at Todd.

For the next forty minutes, the two laughed and reminisced about how things used to be. She really enjoyed talking about when she first got to Raintree and how happy she was. When she first came to Raintree, she just got out of Camp LaGrange. All she wanted to do was turn her life around and somehow, she managed to do exactly that. She loved talking about the best time of her life, the time when she met the people who turned her life around and made her worth something. But it also upset her. She greatly wished for things to be like they used to be. She wanted to be a famous jockey riding her best friend Wildfire again. She wanted to be living with the Ritter's as if she were part of their family. But things weren't the same and she had to except that.

Because life goes on.


	14. Chapter 14

"No Words, No Life"

Soon enough, Todd left and took his place of staying with Kris and entertaining her. "How was Todd's visit?" Junior asked as he lightly kissed Kris hello.

"Oh I just love spending time with him. He has grown up so much," Kris said, looking at the door and smiling broadly.

"You're like the sister he never had," Junior informed her as her smile grew even larger. Kris always loved spending time with Todd and just talking to him casually. Whenever she had a chance to talk to Todd, she would always cease the opportunity.

They sat talking for awhile. When Kris finally decided she was going to ask Junior what they were going to do about their wedding, Junior said, "I am going to get coffee. I will be right back." He stood up and lightly kissed Kris on the forehead. She watched as Junior lifted himself from the bed and walked out the door and Kris sighed heavily.

She was disappointed that she missed her opportunity to discuss their wedding, but she told herself she would ask as soon as Junior walked back through the door. She grabbed the book she had been reading and flipped to the last page she had read. After a minute, she heard someone walk in through her door. Thinking it was Junior, Kris looked up with a smile and said, "You're back soon."

As soon as she saw Mack's hideous face in the doorway, her face dropped and she immediately screamed, "Get the hell out!!"

"Wow, and for a minute I thought you were happy to see me," Mack said.

"Yeah, I was happy when Junior was here. You, I hate seeing you. My stomach folds over and I want to vomit when I see you," Kris yelled out.

"Oh come on, Kris. You know you're happy to see me. You were caring my baby at one point."

"Until you so kindly beat it out of me," Kris informed him coldly.

"Hey, that's all in the past," Mack said as he sat down at the foot of her bed.

Kris was still very weak from her coma therefore she was unable to kick him off. "Mack, I hate you so much! Hence the restraining order. Don't make me get another one!"

"Kris, I just want to-"

She immediately cut him off by screaming, "What the hell do you have to say that I would _want_ to hear?! JUST LEAVE!"

"I came all this way to see you, Kris. I am not going to leave that easily," Mack said harshly as he edged closer.

"GET THE HELL AWAY!" Kris was full out screaming now, hoping someone would rush in and see her. Since her small, weak body was unable to defend this large and demanding man, she was hoping a hero would come in and rescue her.

"Keep your voice down bitch!" Mack yelled back. He never liked being pushed away by any woman, and he wasn't about to let his ex-wife get away with that.

Suddenly Mack seized forward and was straddling Kris. Her arms flew forward in an attempt to punch Mack. Then Mack cupped both hands over Kris' nose and mouth and pressed down with all his strength, turning her face red to purple to white.

She attempted to wale her legs and arms to get him off, but he was too strong and her body was too weak. Eventually her body could no longer take any more stress and pain and she went limp.

Suddenly a doctor and two nurses rushed in the room after hearing loud voices. One nurse yelled down the hall for as much help as possible while the other large nurse pulled an outraged Mack off of the limp and unconscious body. The doctor immediately began working on his patient to revive her.

Many more doctors rushed into the room with a crash cart and they pulled out the paddles to revive her failed heart.

Turning the corner in the hallway toward Kris' room, Junior saw a commotion of people yelling medical terms and running in and out of a room. As he approached farther down the hall to ease his curiosity, he realized the commotion was in Kris' room and his heart nearly stopped.

He dropped his coffee cup, making its contents splash everywhere in the corridor. He ran full speed down the hall and he turned into the room only to see countless doctors and nurses trying to bring a lifeless girl back to life. In the corner was a large nurse pinning Mack to the wall. With no time to think, Junior ran at Mack screaming, "You did this! You did this to her!"

Before he got to where Mack and the nurse were, a tall doctor grabbed Junior's arm as another doctor yelled, "Get those two out of here!" referring to Junior and Mack.

Being led out of the room, Junior heard a different doctor say, "Prepare the ER. Immediately!" Still not thinking straight, Junior attempted to turn back into the room and save Kris himself.

A familiar nurse came to Junior and said, "Junior, honey, calm down. We will take care of her."

"Take care of her! Look at her! KRIS!" Junior screamed, incoherent to his own words.

He then felt two warm arms around him as he wept. The familiar nurse, whose name was Roxanne, pulled Junior into a somewhat comforting hug.

As he pulled out of her grasp, Junior saw eight doctor and nurses running out of the room and down the hall, pushing a bed on wheels with a still lifeless Kris. Junior knew that there was nothing he could do but have faith in the doctors and then his legs collapsed from beneath him and he fell to the floor. Everything happened so fast. Why did he have to get coffee? "This is all my fault! I never should have left her alone!" he shouted.

Roxanne knelt down beside Junior and said, "There is nothing you can do about it now, son. The only thing you can do is pray that your love will bring Kris back to you." She slid one arm around Junior's shoulder. He knew she was right. Then he heard Roxanne say, "Give me Jean's number. I'll call her and tell her what is going on. It'll be easier on you."

Roxanne had been on Kris' case since the first day she was admitted into the hospital. She had been a big help to why Junior never completely lost his mind while Kris was in her coma. In those close to three months that Kris had been in the hospital, Roxanne could tell that Junior loved Kris with all his heart and nothing could change that. She say how he stayed by her side and never took any time to himself while Kris was in her coma and Roxanne was proud to know such a kind and noble man. She just hoped that someday she could find a man who love her as much as Junior loved Kris.

As Junior sat on the ground in the hallway, he peered into Kris' room and hoped he imagined everything that occurred in the last ten minutes. But he knew he didn't. Instead he saw an empty room with an abandoned crash cart left in the middle of the floor. Would he be able to endure the pain all over again?

A/N: I know that she got hurt again, and most of you are probably screaming at the computer screen for me doing this once again. But I promise it's still a Krunior and there will be a wedding. So just be patient with me. Review anyway (and yell at me for hurting her again if you'd like)


	15. Chapter 15

"Waking Slowly"

Even though Junior couldn't remember it, he had migrated into the waiting room of the hospital. All the color in his face was gone and he could hardly hold his head up. Suddenly he saw Jean, Pablo, Matt and Dani race into the waiting room and approach him.

They stood in front of Junior and all at once began asking a hundred different questions. Some asked how it happened, some asked who Mack was, and some asked if Kris would be okay. All Junior could do was give in to his heavy head and drop his head slowly and stare at his feet.

Everything in his life was falling apart. In an instant, his best friend, fiancé, and love of his life was gone with no answer to when she would fully be back. He knew that if she died, he wouldn't be able to survive on his own.

Matt and Dani sat on either side of Junior while Jean and Pablo decided to pace uneasily in front of them. Dani held onto her brother's hand for comfort and Matt's mind raced at a thousand miles per hour. He wanted to help Junior, but he wasn't even sure how he could ease his own mind.

After what seemed like a lifetime, a doctor came out and approached Junior instead of Jean this time. "Mr. Davis?" the doctor said. Junior recognized the doctor to be Dr. Howard, the same doctor that had been with Kris right after she woke up from her coma.

Junior stood up quickly, along with the other four people who gathered around. "Yes?" Junior finally uttered. Junior automatically assumed the worst and was prepared to hear that the love of his life was dead. But then again, Junior always seemed to overreact.

"We were in surgery with Kris for a long while. Because of what Mack did, her body shut down entirely since her body was still very weak. We finally were able to stabilize her and now she is doing fine. We'll have to monitor her for a period of time, but she is quite healthy thankfully. She was really lucky. She must have someone to stay alive for." Dr. Howard finally ended his speech and made everyone feel a whole lot better.

"Thank you so much Doctor. You have no idea how thankful I am!" Junior spat out excitedly as he emphatically shook his hand.

As Dr. Howard turned to walk away, he stopped and said, "By the way, she's been asking for someone named Wildfire. Do you know who that is?"

Everyone laughed as they explained who the famous horse was. "Can we see her please?" Jean asked.

"Of course. Right this way." Dr. Howard led them to a recovery room where Kris was lying in her bed.

When they all walked in, Kris was asleep in her bed. As Junior looked upon her, he thought she looked so peaceful, given what she just went through. Even though she had an IV stuck in her hand and was wearing a hospital gown and her hair was messed up, Junior thought she never looked more beautiful. All he could think of was the day she finally gets released from the hospital. Junior had practically been living there and wanted him and Kris to leave and finally start their lives together.

Everyone was very happy to see that Kris was doing well after such a horrible day. Lately, Kris had been through so much and everyone just wanted for her to be out of the hospital and riding horses as a jockey once again. They wanted to see her riding Wildfire and Flame, where she belonged.

After about ten minutes, Kris' eyes finally fluttered open, revealing her large brown eyes and everyone smiled. Jean had been sitting on the side of her bed and instantly hugged Kris gently. "I did it again, didn't I?" Kris asked slowly.

"Don't worry Kris. You're going to get out of here soon. And then you'll be Mrs. Davis," Jean comforted her as she held Kris' hand.

"I hope so," Kris murmured.

A/N: I know it's pretty short but I feel it gets the job done. So, I haven't been getting many reviews so I would really like to have some more. I like getting your feedback, so review please!!


	16. Chapter 16

"Thing Really Do Change"

A week after the surgery, the doctor's finally approved Kris' discharge. "You better be under constant care and never _ever_ be alone," Roxanne ordered Kris. They had become close friends over the period of time Kris was in the hospital. Even though Kris was leaving and Roxanne was very happy for that, Roxanne knew she was going to miss Kris.

"Junior will take good care of me. If he ever shows up," Kris said, easily removing herself from the hospital bed. She couldn't wait to sit and lie in something other than a hospital bed.

"I'm gonna miss you, sweetie," Roxanne said, holding back tears. "But I am so glad you are finally leaving."

"Oh, we will still see each other. You're coming to our wedding. If there's going to be one," Kris said while hugging Roxanne lightly.

"Trust me, that boy loves you so much. He could never live his life without you."

"Yeah, but he was hardly here this week. Am I really that bad looking?" Kris asked.

Roxanne walked to the bed to strip the sheets. "I think he doesn't want to see you get hurt again. He won't be able to bare anymore pain."

"I could get hurt anywhere. Will he hide from me forever?" she asked, as she grew increasingly annoyed with her fiancé.

"No, no. Maybe you need to just talk to him honey," Roxanne suggested to her.

Kris sighed, for she knew her new friend was right. "Yeah, well, if he ever shows up to get me then I will." She sat down in a chair with her duffel bag beside her, her cell phone in her hand, and her eyes plastered on Roxanne.

An hour had gone by and Kris was getting frustrated. "He should have been here two hours ago!" she angrily thought to herself. Instinctively, her fingers dialed Matt's number and hound herself asking him to pick her up.

"Junior stand you up?" Matt asked an outraged Kris as he grabbed Kris' duffel bag and threw it in the bed of his truck.

All Kris could do was roll her eyes as she got into the passenger seat of Matt's truck. "I can't wait to see Wildfire," she changed the subject, grabbing her necklace with the W on it.

Matt glanced over at Kris and smiled. "He's been anxious to see you as well." After a pause of silence, Matt decided to ask, "When you're able to start riding again, are you still going to help me train the dirty dozen?"

Kris looked over at Matt with a confused expression. She never thought that Matt would think she would bail on her. "I would never leave you alone to train them. They would be a wreck."

They both laughed at Kris' insult to Matt and Matt said, "Thanks. You have no idea what that means to me."

"I just wonder when I can ride again."

"Well, I would just take it easy for a while, you know?" Matt suggested. Just then, the truck pulled into Raintree Farms and Kris' face ignited with joy. As soon as Matt parked the truck, Kris jumped out of the passenger seat and was running toward Wildfire's stall.

As she stepped in view of her best friend, Wildfire began neighing and kicking his legs in excitement. She ran over to Wildfire's stall and gave him a large hug around his neck. "You have no idea how much I missed you!" Kris exclaimed. Wildfire nudged his head into her neck as if he were saying he missed her too.

Suddenly Matt appeared and smiled when he saw how happy both his friend and the horse were. "I take it you'll be in here for a while?"

Kris looked up and smiled widely, telling his yes. She was so happy to be back at Raintree with Wildfire. The only think missing was Flame. As she glanced out Wildfire's stall window, she saw Flame racing around the turn on the practice track. He had gotten so much better in Kris' absence and she knew that it was all thanks to Matt.

As Matt turned to walk to the track to evaluate Flame, Kris called out, "How's Nosering? I mean, did I hurt him from the accident?"

Matt turned back around and walked back over to her. "The accident wasn't your fault. His front leg was out of alignment. He only need to rest for a few days, but other than that, he is completely healthy."

Kris sighed with relief as Matt went out to watch Flame run. She had felt so bad for what happened with Nosering, and now she knew he was healthy so she was even happier.

After staying with Wildfire for another twenty minutes, Kris informed him she was going to watch his son run. As she walked out of the barn, she ran into Junior. "Kris?"

Instead of responding to him, she continued to walk. Junior ran after her and grabbed her arm, turning her around. "Kris, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Kris began, infuriated with him. "Let's see, I sat in a hospital for two hours felling like an idiot as I waited for my fiancé to pick me up. But instead I got stood up. Maybe that's what's wrong." As she finished yelling at him, she turned to walk away from him once again.

"OH, that was today?" Junior bellowed.

Kris stopped dead in her tracks, turned around and screamed, "Are you kidding me?! I was in the hospital for three months: close to death. You were there, waiting, praying, and crying almost the same amount of time, just waiting for me to get better. And the day I can go home, YOU FORGET?"

"I'm sorry Kris. This turbine thing has got me totally strapped," Junior tried to explain, just searching for any excuse he could find.

"It didn't seem that important until I started to get better," she observed.

"Well, Kris, I-"

"Save it Junior. Just forget it. I thought you loved me. But I guess things really do change. Even while a girl is in a coma," Kris said while removing her ring from her finger and forcing it back into Junior's hand furiously. She then turned around and ran off toward the racetrack where Matt and Flame were.

"Kris!" Junior called out after her, but he knew she wasn't going to return. What had he done this time?

A/N: So, I'm really in to the whole drama thing and I know some people hate that. But Kris isn't gonna get hurt again (I promise) and there will be a wedding. So, bare with me. Review please!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Oh my gosh, thanks so much for all your reviews. I hadn't been getting very many lately and seeing all those reviews made me happy. Thanks so much and I hope you like this chapter.

"Bedless With Iced Tea"

When Kris finally was at the racetrack, she told Matt she needed to talk to Flame. The practice jockey pulled Flame over to the fence where Kris was and Kris quickly talked to him. She finished talking and allowed Flame to race around the track one last time.

"Wow, that was his best time yet. That must have been one hell of a talk. You must be excited about something, Kris," Matt said.

"Try the complete opposite of excited," Kris said as she closed the door to Flame's stall after she cooled him off.

She turned around angrily and began to storm off, but Matt grabbed her arm and said, "Let's go get some iced tea in the house."

When they arrived in the kitchen, Matt poured the drinks and sat down across from Kris at the table. He handed Kris a glass of iced tea with multiple ice cubes in it. "Tell me what's wrong," he ordered.

Kris took a sip of her drink and set it on the wooden kitchen table. After a long pause of staring at the ice cubes swirling around in the glass, she finally said, "How could he forget?"

"You mean Junior?" Matt asked her.

"I mean, you would think he would be there hours early to get me out of there. How? Just how?" Kris babbled.

Matt sipped his iced tea and looked deep into Kris' eyes. Then he said, "Maybe he is scared." He saw a look of confusion wash over Kris' face and knew he would have to elaborate. "Look, Kris, he loves you more than air. But I think he is terrified of you getting hurt again. I know he blames himself for both times you got seriously hurt. So maybe he thinks he'll hurt you."

Kris' lips opened slightly in awe. "He blames himself?"

"Well, of course. Kris, when he proposed he promised to always be there to protect you and love you. And in his eyes, he failed even before the wedding."

She fumbled with her fingers. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words emerged. Eventually she managed to utter, "So he thinks it's better to leave me in a hospital and hide from me?"

"I'm not saying that at all. He just doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to hurt you," Matt explained as he got up form his chair to refill his bare glass.

She held up her glass, signifying she wanted more as she said, "So what should I do?"

Matt filled both glasses and placed the pitcher in the center of the table. He sat down slowly and said, "Honestly Kris, I have no idea. You're caught between a rock and a wall, and that's no place fun to be."

Kris hung her head low and sighed. She got so mad at Junior and never even thought of what he had been feeling. She just jumped to unreasonable conclusions and blew everything out of proportion. But that still didn't make up for him abandoning her in a hospital. But how could she fix this?

Suddenly, Matt noticed her left hand was bare and opened his mouth in shock. "You called off you engagement because of this?"

Forgetting all about that major detail, Kris examined her weightless finger. She sighed heavily again and said, "I accused him of not loving me anymore. I got so angry." She paused as she closed her eyes. "I messed up big time, Matt. And I have no idea how to fix it.

Matt had no idea what to say to her. She certainly was right, everything was messed up. After long thinking, Matt suggested, "I think the only thing you can do is talk to him."

"I can't even look at him right now, let alone talk to him. Being scared is one thing, but intentionally abandoning me in a hospital is another," Kris explained.

"I guess you're right. But Kris?" Matt said as he got up to leave. "Listen to what your heart tells you to do."

"Thanks Matt. You're a great friend."

"That's what I'm here for," was what she heard Matt call out as he shut the door behind him and headed back to tend to the dirty dozen.

Kris put her elbows on the table and dug her face into her hands, groaning in agony. She had no idea how everything got so out of hand. Her life was all falling into place until she fell off of Nosering. But just then, it occurred to her, "Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

A/N: So, I used my least favorite phrase ever, "listen to your heart." Gahh, I hate that phrase, but I felt it fit there. Well, review please, thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I know I don't say that enough, but I really appreciate it. This chapter is pretty darn long, so I hope you enjoy it.

"Top Of The World"

Kris rolled over the following morning and found herself falling to the floor. "Oww…" Hearing a loud _thud_, Jean and Matt ran into the living room to check on Kris.

Matt picked Kris up from the floor. "Are you alright?" Matt asked worriedly.

Kris brushed off her pajama pants and said, "Yeah, I just fell off the couch, Matt."

"Well we wanted to make sure you were all right sweetie," Jean explained as her heart finally went back to its normal pace.

Kris smiled, seeing how concerned the two were for her. Even throughout everything that had happened, Jean still love Kris like a daughter and Kris was thankful for that.

"Well, now that you've finally risen from the dead, how about breakfast?" Matt suggested as he stretched out his hand to guide Kris into the kitchen.

Kris gladly accepted his hand and walked toward the kitchen with Matt and Jean. She glanced at the clock on her way in and said, "10:30! I've been asleep this long?"

Jean laughed as she poured a mug of coffee for Kris. "You were tossing and turning all night. We didn't want to wake you."

Kris outstretched her arm and accepted the warm coffee mug and smiled, saying, "Thanks." Then Jean excused herself as she said she had paperwork to tend to.

Matt sat down across from Kris at the table and gave her a cold cinnamon bun. "Hard night?"

Kris raised her eyebrows and Matt knew the answer. She took a bite of the cinnamon bun and said, "Do you think your mom will let me ride Wildfire today?"

Matt got up and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "I don't know, Kris. She practically had a heart attack when she heard you fall off the couch."

She giggled as she remembered her graceful fall just minutes ago. Since Kris had nowhere to sleep for the night, Jean had offered the guest room to her so she could sleep there. But Kris insisted on the couch. Kris stood up to put her now empty plate in the sink and said, "How have you been, Matt?"

"Okay I guess. The dude ranch makes me gag, but I'm glad I am back into racing," Matt answered.

Kris sat back down and put her hand on Matt's arm. "I'm really sorry I fell off of Nosering. I've really let you down by not being here to help."

Matt quickly raised his free arm, telling her to stop apologizing. "It isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault. Besides, I know you wouldn't abandon me anyway. Don't be sorry."

Kris smiled widely. She knew that Matt wouldn't be mad at her, yet she felt like she needed to apologize. "Nope. I'd never abandon the handsome Matt Ritter."

Matt grinned from ear to ear. He stood up and said, "I have to go train Flame some more. Come and watch if you want." He walked a little ways before he stopped right behind Kris' chair. "Thanks Kris. I would never be able to do all this without you." Kris turned her head and looked up at Matt. She stared deep into his eyes and smiled. He then leaned down and gently kissed her cheek.

"I know you couldn't have," she sarcastically replied.

As Matt left the hose, Kris couldn't help but think of Junior. She loved him so much, but she had no idea how she was going to fix her problem.

Eventually Kris found herself walking on a familiar path that led to the Davis mansion. As the enormous house came into view, she stopped and sighed. She knew she had to talk to Junior, but she didn't know how to. Instead, she turned around and retreated.

When she got back to Raintree, she saw a familiar silver Porsche. She figured he was there to see Matt, so she avoided going to the track. Instead she decided to go into the stable and visit Wildfire.

As she walked toward Wildfire's stall, she heard someone talking. She went a little closer and listened intently. Then she heard Junior's voice that was talking to Wildfire.

"…and I have no idea what to do. Do you know how scared I am? The one time I actually could have helped her and I had to get coffee. How could I do that? I mean, if I couldn't keep her safe while she was in a hospital – out of all places – how can I protect her if we ever get married?" Then she heard Junior sigh heavily and quietly say, "How can I not tell Kris this, but I can tell you?" he giggled softly beneath muted tears. "I can see why she talks to you so much."

Before Kris had a chance to leave the barn, Junior stood up and saw her standing there. He sighed while wiping the hay from his jeans. "You heard all that?"

Kris nodded her head slowly as Junior exited the stall to stand in front of Kris. She reached up and wiped his cheek, which had a tear on it. She then embraced him in a loving hug and Junior felt all his pain wash away.

Kris then held his hand as they went on a walk together. Junior was the first to break the silence by saying, "Maybe you were right, Kris. I can't keep you safe, so maybe it's better if we don't-"

Kris placed her finger on Junior's lips, telling him to stop talking. She then took Junior's face in both her hands and kissed him deeply. Junior felt every emotion run from his head to his toes in delight.

When Kris pulled away she said, "Look, Junior, I was upset yesterday and didn't think of how you were feeling. And I'm really sorry for it. I just jumped to conclusions and let my anger control me."

"Yeah, but you had every right to be upset. I promised to love you and be there for you, but instead I left you in a hospital."

They continued walking as Kris said, "You know, Matt helped me to understand how you were felling. Even before I heard you tell Wildfire. Matt is a good friend."

Junior smiled for he figured Matt would butt in and try to fix someone else's problem. After a while of silence, Junior said, "You know they arrested Mack."

Kris stopped where she was and stared at Junior. "Don't joke with me."

"No, I'm not. Because of what he did to you and three witnesses, not including you, it was enough to arrest him," Junior clarified. He was happy to bring the good new to Kris that told her that her nightmare was over.

A smile began to emerge on her lips, but she quickly wiped it away before she said, "So, is it really over?"

"I hope so," Junior said. Then Kris threw herself into his arms and giggled endlessly.

The pair continued walking in a happy bliss until they reached the top of a hill that overlooked both Raintree and Davis Farms. Kris unlaced her fingers from Junior' as she quickly ran forward to soak in the whole view. Nothing but a smile appeared on her face and Junior loved it.

Junior stood a ways away as he watched her eyes sparkle, taking in the whole scene. Right then, he fell even more in love with her then he ever had before. Everything about her dazzled him. The way her hair flowed with the wind, her eyes ignited at the sight of beauty, her hips curved with her body, her arms swayed in the air. God, he loved that girl.

Junior stepped next to Kris and she turned to face him with a smile still plastered on her face. Junior reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar ring.

He knelt down on one knee and began a speech, one he didn't say the first time he proposed. "Kris, every time I look at you, I fall more in love. Everything about you amazes me. And when you gave this ring back and walked away, I died on the inside. I realize that I can't live my life without you because I love you, Kris. I love you. Please, please, please, marry me?"

The smile that slowly disappeared as a look of surprise ran down her face quickly reappeared bigger than ever. She ran her hands through Junior's silky brown hair as her head slowly nodded. Then a loud and long, "YESSSSSS!" escaped from her lips.

Junior jumped up from his knelt position and picked Kris up off her feet and spun her around. She threw her head back and laughed with joy. She loved Junior so much and wanted this moment to last forever – in this place, with this view, with this man. Forever would she remember the way Junior kissed her endlessly that made her feel like she was on the top of the world.

And to her, she was.

A/N: So, you all kept yelling at me to get them back together and now they are. Trust me guys, I am a huge Krunior fan, so there will be a wedding. Not in the next chapter or anything, but it surely is coming. Review please!! I really love reading all that you have to say, even if you just say update. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

"Never Gone For Long"

"Kris! Come here!" Both Kris and Junior heard as they reentered Raintree holding hands.

They both ran over to the practice racing track where Matt had been waving his arms and yelling Kris' name. "What is it Matt?" Kris said, stopping in front of him and another unfamiliar man.

"Kris, I'd like to introduce you to Joe Parker. Mr. Parker, this is the famous Kris Furillo," Matt introduced them.

The strange older man wearing an expensive black suit shook Kris' hand as she said, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Parker."

"Oh please, call me Joe," the man said, pulling his hand back and wiping it on his dress pants.

"What's this all about, Matt?" Junior asked as he slipped his arm around Kris' waist. Matt smiled inwardly since he figured that everything was back to normal with Kris and Junior. He was glad that everything was at peace and Kris would be able to function once again.

"Well, Joe here is a big time racing expert and he wants Flame and five other horses to race in the ­­­­­­­­Dupoint Stakes (A/N: I couldn't think of another horse race for the life of me so I just used this one)," Matt explained excitedly. Having that many Raintree horses in this race would give them a huge opportunity and Matt was thrilled about it.

"All at my expense of course, " Joe said, placing his hand on his chest flawlessly.

"Oh my gosh! That is awesome!" Kris shrieked.

"Oh but that's not all. I want you to be our leading rider, Kris. After all, you are one of the best," Joe stated as he finally allowed a smile to pass his lips.

Kris' mouth dropped; she was so excited. "That's fantastic, Kris!" Junior proclaimed happily as he hugged his fiancé.

Kris pulled away from Junior and her smile faded instantly. "The race is in two weeks," she said blandly.

"What's the problem with that?" Joe asked after he heard Kris' tone.

"Didn't Matt tell you what happened to me?" Kris asked sharply.

"Not yet Kris. But I'm sure you'll be fine by then," Matt said.

"Tell that to Jean," Kris said coldly. Junior just stared blankly at the love of his life. He had never seen her act this way. Especially when they were talking about horse racing. She loved being a jockey more than anything and when she lost her jockey's license, it nearly tore her apart. Now that she finally had her license back, he was in complete awe that she would be acting this way currently.

"I'm sorry. What's going on here? Are you or are you not going to ride?" Joe asked the crowd of people, getting straight to the point.

Matt and Junior both answered loudly at the same time, "Yes."

Junior backed up from all three men, raised her arms in the air and said, "You know how badly I want this. But I don't think I'm ready yet. I'm really sorry Mr. Parker. Please don't pull Raintree though." She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek so she turned and ran away from them.

Joe turned to the remaining two and confusedly said, "What just happened?"

"Matt, explain our dilemma and I'll go talk to Kris. Okay?" Junior stated. Matt shook his head at a fleeing Junior who went following in Kris' direction.

"Kris!" Junior looked everywhere for Kris but couldn't find her anywhere. He looked in the Ritter's house but she wasn't there. He looked in Wildfire's stall where he thought she most definitely would be, but again she wasn't there. He looked in his own large mansion but knew deep down she wouldn't run off there. It was as if she disappeared. Suddenly, Junior realized where she would be and he wondered why hadn't he realized that before.

He slowly stepped up onto the hill that overlooked both Raintree and Davis Farms – the place he just proposed again. "Kris? Are you here?" he called out gingerly. He walked up farther and found Kris sitting behind a large rock, hugging her knees close to her chest. "Kris, come on, what's wrong?" he asked her as he stood above her.

Kris looked up at a concerned Junior, who then sat down next to her. "I'm not ready to race again."

"Why?" Junior asked her.

"Because I'm the one who caused Nosering to fall in the first place," Kris lied.

"You know that's not true at all, Kris. Now come on, what's the real reason?" Junior said.

Kris bit her lip for she knew Junior could tell when she was lying. He knew her all too well and she really loved that about Junior. "It hurts," she simply answered.

"What hurts? Racing?" he quickly asked, trying to clear up his confusion.

"Just walking. Breathing, running. Everything hurts," she said as she dug her face into her knees.

"What do you mean? Are you still injured?" Junior asked, scared that something was wrong with her again and that he would have to endure more pain.

"No. Not that at all." She stopped to take a deep breath. "Before I fell off Nosering and went into that coma I…" she began before her tears interrupted her and she couldn't speak anymore.

"You what honey?" Junior asked as he slipped his arm around Kris' shoulder, drawing her closer to him.

"I was pregnant," she quickly announced.

Junior was stunned. Had he really heard what he thought she said? "What do you mean?"

"I was about a month pregnant. With yours of course," she explained through her tears.

Junior had no idea what to say; he never imagined that could happen. Well, he knew that could happen but he never thought about it happening until after they got married. He scratched his head as if he were trying to get the gears in his brain to work again. Finally he found the words to say, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to wait until after the wedding. Tell you on our honeymoon or something. But then the accident," she answered him.

"So you're…" he trailed off, not knowing how he would word what he was trying to say.

"Not anymore. Apparently the world is trying to save a kid form having a mother like me," Kris bellowed.

"Look at me," Junior said, holding her hands in his," it's not your fault. You would be a great mother. But sometimes, things just happen. Even when we don't want them to."

Kris wrapped her arms around Junior's neck and sobbed into his cotton shirt. After they pulled apart, Junior said, "What does this have to do with not racing?"

She pulled her hair back as she said, "I'm just too upset to race."

"Hey, we can still have a baby. It takes time though. But you love being a jockey. Probably more than you love me. But you can't let a chance like this go by. If you were riding Flame, the two of you would win," Junior said kindly but honestly.

"I know, but-" she began before being interrupted by Junior when he heard her say but.

"But nothing. If you love racing, then race. If you love me, then race. But if you say you really don't want to race, then it's almost like you're saying you don't love me."

"I do want to race. But I don' know if I can," she explained.

"Kris, I know you can. Matt knows you can. For crying out loud, that Joe guy said you were the best!" Junior nearly shouted.

"That was kind of nice to hear," Kris admitted, a slight smile appearing on her lips.

"See! You love racing. You didn't get your license back just to pass up and opportunity like this!" Junior shouted happily while jumping up.

"You're right! I will! Flame and me! This is so exciting!" Kris announced as she jumped up and jumped into Junior's arms.

"That's my girl," he whispered into her ear.

They walked back down the hill and went to tell Joe Parker that she would gladly race. Joe was very happy and left to go and tend to some other business. "7:00 practice tomorrow morning. Do you think you'll be okay for that?"

"I'll be fine, it's perfect. It's the best time for a practice," Kris explained with a smile.

After she talked to Matt about strategies and who the other horses that were going to be in the races would be, Kris ran out the Ritter's front door and stopped in the front yard. Junior stood on the porch as he watched the love of his life raise her arms up, lift her head to the sky and scream, "I'M BACK!"

A/N: So I hope you at least liked this chapter. I figured it was about time I get some races in the story. I only got a few reviews for the last chapter and it made me sad. So I really want a bunch this time since I love to hear what you all think. So please please please please review for me. I would like at least five reviews before I post the next chapter. So, hit that button and review!!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So I only got 4 reviews and it kinda made me sad, but then i figured some people might be on vacation or something and it wouldn't be fair to my other faithful readers so I posted before i got my fifth review. So I really hope you guys enjoy it.

"Curtains Drawn"

It was the morning of the big race and Kris woke up earlier than normal. She looked around Junior's room that she was staying in and took a deep breath, taking in the reality that today was her big come back day. She rose from her place on the bed and pulled the curtains open, drawing in the light from the rising morning sun.

"Ughh…" Hearing Junior moan due to the immense light that was pouring in, Kris quickly pulled the curtains closed. She turned around and smiled. She had forgotten that Junior was sleeping right next to her. "No, you can keep them open," Junior informed her. She pulled the curtains open once more and smiled into the morning atmosphere. She then turned to look at Junior again, who had snatched a pillow and pushed it to his face.

Kris let out a small laugh as she hopped onto the bed once more. She was so happy that soon she would be waking up next to Junior as his wife and not his girlfriend. "When are we going to have our wedding?" she whispered as she leaned in close to Junior.

He slid the pillow off his face and eyed Kris. "It's 5:30 in the morning and you want to talk about that now?"

Kris laughed again and said, "You're grumpy in the morning, you know that?" She then leaned down and kissed Junior on the cheek. "Go back to sleep." Kris then got off the king-sized bed and exited the room quietly, for Junior had fallen back to sleep already.

Kris then walked down to the Ritter's house and let herself into their house. She assumed that no one would be awake so she silently tiptoed into the kitchen. But she was surprised to see Pablo sitting at the small table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. She walked to the table and silently slipped into the chair across from him and said, "Morning Pablo."

Pablo jumped a bit and lowered the paper that was hiding his face. "Morning Kris. You're up early," he said, trying to hide his startled reaction to her presence.

"Nah, I'm usually up at about this time. I love the atmosphere of the start of a new day," Kris informed him, inhaling deeply. She then stood up to grab a mug from the cabinet and fill her mug with hot coffee, she returned to the table and sipped it gingerly.

"Are you nervous?" Pablo asked as he folded up his newspaper and placed it on the empty space next to him.

She set he coffee cup on the wooden table and then said, "I could hardly sleep."

"Well, don't be. You are a talented jockey and you will do excellent," he attempted to calm her butterflies.

Kris smiled since she knew he was telling the complete truth and said, "Thanks Pablo. That means a lot coming from you."

Pablo simply smiled back and remained quite. They sat in a happy silence for quite some time, just enjoying each other's company until Jean, Todd and Matt came down and joined in their crowded kitchen.

"Junior still dead?" Matt joked.

"What do you think?" Kris joked back.

The five ate breakfast while talking about the exciting day they had in store for them. Kris was excited that she was finally going to be racing again. She knew that it had been too long since her last race and now that her first one in a long time was that day, she couldn't contain her joy. But then she wondered if Junior avoided her question that morning for a reason and she felt uneasy. He hardly ever mentioned their engagement, which made her wonder if he had his doubts. She had put him through heartache after heartache lately and she was surprised he still loved her. She always wondered it she was good enough for Junior Davis. Had he finally started wondering the same thing?

It was now almost nine o'clock and Kris finally saw Junior enter the Ritter's kitchen. He walked to the crowded table and kissed Kris on the top of her head as she laughed at one of Matt's infamous jokes. Her laugh made Junior smile, even though he didn't hear the joke. She looked up and smiled at him as he said, "Wanna go for a walk?"

They walked out the Ritter's front door and began wondering aimlessly around the property, cautious not to stray too far. Kris was the one to speak first, "Is something wrong?"

Junior hesitated to answer before he said, "I wanted to talk to you about what you said this morning."

Hearing a mellow tone in his voice, Kris said, "Oh, I see. You don't want to get married anymore?"

Junior stopped walking and immediately shouted, "NO! That isn't it at all! I was thinking we should get married as soon as possible."

Kris smiled, relieved that Junior was still planning on marrying her. "Good. I thought you…" she began before she trailed off. She didn't want to tell him about her secret crazy thought. "Never mind," she sidetracked.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kris said as she looked away.

"Kris, you can tell me," he reassured her.

She sighed softly and then said, "I figured you finally realized I wasn't good enough for you." As she spoke those words, she looked down at her shuffling feet and avoided his eyes.

Junior grabbed Kris' chin and looked deep into her eyes before kissing her passionately. "You are more than I could ever want. I could never think you weren't good enough. You are perfect and I love you. Nothing will ever change that," he emphasized.

Kris smiled brightly, there was nothing for her to worry about. She simply made something up to worry about and felt like an idiot for ever thinking that. "I love you, too," she said softly.

"I was thinking we should get married as soon as the race is over," Junior abruptly announced, getting back to what he initially started to say.

Kris was stunned. "What?"

"Yeah, it could be small. You, me, Dani, my dad unfortunately, the Ritter's and Pablo. And of course Flame and Wildfire. A small ceremony, but romantic," he concluded.

"Are you kidding?" she asked seriously.

"No, why?" Junior questioned back with a puzzling expression.

"I always figured you would want a big wedding. Like our last one that wasn't," she explained.

"No. As long as I marry you, I don't care how big or small it is," Junior clarified with loving eyes.

"Aww… Aren't you sweet," Kris said as she kissed Junior.

When Junior pulled his head back from Kris', he asked, "As soon as the race is over?"

Kris dipped her head and rested her forehead against Junior's forehead and answered, "As soon as the race is over."

A/N: So as I said I didn't get my five reviews. But this time I ma keeping my word and not posting another chapter until I get those five reviews...even if it takes years! Well, maybe not that long since I'm really not that evil. I love to hear what you have to say, so please please please please please review. 5 reviews!! Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks so much everyone who reviewed. I got more than I asked for and they made me really happy. So here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

"Racing to Destiny"

"Alright, you know what to do, right Kris?" Matt asked as he paced back and forth. The race was just about to start and he was extremely nervous, for both himself and Kris.

"Matt, relax. Everything is going to be fine. I promise," Kris explained as she put her hands on Matt's shoulders to stop him from pacing. "It helps to breathe sometimes you know," she pointed out.

He took a deep breath and let out a weak smile. "Why are you so nervous? You've been doing this forever, Matt," Kris questioned. She had never seen Matt so nervous before and she was curious to know the reason.

Matt shrugged away from Kris' grasp and began to pace again as he said, "I'm nervous for you."

Kris' eyebrows narrowed. "I'm not even nervous anymore, so why are you?"

Matt finally stopped and turned to look at Kris. "If anything happens to you I will never forgive myself," he admitted in a soft voice that was barely audible.

"Matt, look, I promise everything will be fine. I was really nervous at first but now I know I have to do this. And besides, Flame would never let anything happen to me. He's just like his father," she reassured a wary Matt. Just thinking of Wildfire made her smile.

Matt exhaled and said, "Okay. But I can still be nervous."

Kris chuckled softly as she hugged her dear friend. Then she heard Matt whisper in her ear, "Good luck, Kris." She pulled away from his embrace and her smile only grew bigger.

Matt finally stopped pacing and began going over their plan for the race. Then the announcer came on the loud speaker in a deep voice and said, "The Dupoint Stakes begins in 15 minutes. All racers and their horses make their way to the track please."

Jean, Pablo, and Junior then walked over to wish Kris good luck. "We're rooting for your return, sweetie," Jean said as she pulled her almost-daughter into her motherly embrace.

"Let's just hope it's a good return," Kris said.

"You're going to do great, Kris," Pablo reassured her. Pablo was the only person who knew how nervous Kris had been that morning and he was trying to tell her that everything was going to be all right.

"So will Flame," Junior said as he leaned in for a quick good luck kiss. "Good luck hon. Not that you need it."

"Thanks everyone. Matt, we should head for the track now. The race starts in 10 minutes," Kris said as she turned her attention back to Matt. She kissed Junior once more and left with Matt, guiding Flame to another race.

Kris jumped into the saddle and entered the fourth starting gate with Flame. She leaned down toward Flame's large ear and whispered, "I know you're going to be great Flame. Just like Wildfire. It's just you and me, boy." She groomed his mane with her finger tips as she prepared to go. Every emotion ran through her body as she heard the start edged closer.

GO! The gates flew open and all the horses burst out. There were eight horses racing and Kris and Flame were currently in third place. She kicked Flame fiercely, commanding him to push a little bit harder. They shot forward and edged into second place. as they came around the first and second turns, Kris didn't allow Flame to run his full speed. They had slipped into fourth place as they turned into the third turn.

As the last turn stretched into a one last straight path to the finish line, Kris knew she has to find an opening. Every noise around her faded out as she flashed back to when she was riding Wildfire. She remembered he liked to hear words of encouragement as they were racing, so she figured Flame would too. "Come on, Flame. You're doing great. It's all you!"

Jus then she snapped back into reality with every cheering person funneling through her ears again. Suddenly she found and opening and Flame knew exactly what to do. They burst forward and passed the horses in third, second and first place and won the race by four lengths.

"Flame and return jockey Kris Furillo have won it!" the announcer shouted excitedly through the loudspeaker making everyone well aware of who won. A smile crossed her lips as Flame slowed down and directed them toward the winning circle. She slid off Flame and slung her arms around his large neck. "You did it boy! I'm so proud of you!"

As she let go and turned around, Junior, Matt, Jean, and Pablo were running over toward the winning duo. Junior stopped running when he was firmly in front of Kris and picked her up, spinning her around in the air. As he placed her down gently, they were both laughing and he then kissed her passionately.

When Kris pulled away, she ran over to Matt and jumped into his arms. "I told you not to be nervous!" she yelled happily.

"Congratulations!" Jean and Pablo said simultaneously. Kris hugged both Jean and Pablo at the same time. All five stood in a circle as they laughed happily. Kris couldn't have imagined that she would win on her first race back in such a long time. She had been through so much lately, physical and emotional pain, and now it was all finally over. She won the race and was soon going to marry Junior. Everything was piecing together for her.

"I just can't believe you won! You still have it!" Matt stated.

"Well, what did you expect?" Kris said sarcastically.

Junior then jokingly said, "What did you do? Flame was the one doing all the work."

Kris slightly opened her mouth in shock as she smacked Junior's shoulder playfully. Everyone laughed as a swarm of reporters and photographers attacked them with questions and pictures.

When Kris was handed the trophy, Kris looked at Junior and mouthed, "This is the happiest day of my life."

Then Kris and Matt rose the trophy in the air, both holding either side of it as they shouted in joy. _ I will always remember how happy I feel, standing here with everyone I love, knowing that I won and that I am going to marry the best guy in the world. My life is perfect,_ Kris though to herself. Everything in her life was truly perfect.

Junior looked at Kris and saw the expression on her face that made him smile. She looked so happy, so carefree, so alive. Seeing the love of his life as happy as she was made him smile from ear to ear. Nothing at that moment could keep him from catching Kris in his arms, dipping her low and kissing her endlessly. Many photographers snapped pictures of then, but to Kris and Junior, they were the only two people in the world.

Then the photographers asked the five happy people to stand in front of the winner Flame so they could take a picture. From left to right stood Pablo, Jean and Matt (who were holding hands), Junior (who had his arm wrapped around Kris' waist), and Kris (who had her arms wrapped around Flame's neck again with a happy smile that was never leaving). It was the happiest picture they ever saw – even Pablo was smiling! That picture would always be Kris' favorite picture, for it was the happiest day of her life.

A/N: I know that the ending might have been a little weird, but I didn't know how to end it quite right. I promise the wedding is coming soon. In fact the wedding is only 3 more chapters away! So I'm gonna up it to 6 reviews this time, I know you can do it! Tell me how much the ending sucked, how much you liked it, doesn't matter. Just review please!! Thanks guys, I love you all!

A/N #2: Btw, I am working on another story right now and I am planning on posting the first chapter pretty soon. So if you like my writing, keep an eye out for my new story. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! You all are awesome! Well, here's the next chapter and I hope you like it…

"Surprises All Around"

Kris threw her duffel bag into the bed of Matt's truck and turned around with a smile still illuminated her face. She never imagined she could ever be this happy. Her whole life had been a wreck, and now – finally – it was piecing together perfectly. Like her life never even started until she came to Raintree.

"You seem extra happy, Kris," Matt observed with an equally large grin.

"Well, I am," she vaguely replied.

"Why may that be?"

"Junior and I decided we're going to get married as soon as we get back," Kris explained gleefully.

"Really? Junior didn't mention that," Matt stated. He was so happy for them.

"We just decided on it. But I think it's been long overdue. We were supposed to be married five months ago. I'm just glad it's finally going to happen," Kris said with a goofy expression on her face.

Matt looked off to the road that stretched out ahead of them. He finally had gotten over Kris – which was not an easy thing to do – and he was happy for her and Junior. Somehow, deep down, he always knew that Kris and Junior were soul mates. He finally excepted that someone else out there was his soul mate. And he longed to have the kind of love that Kris and Junior had.

"That's great Kris. I'm so happy for you!" he said as he hugged her tightly. "So, how are you going to do it? I mean, nothing is planned yet, right?"

Kris's face fell and her eyes wandered around for she had forgotten about the planning part. "I'm not even sure. I forgot there wouldn't be a wedding all set up for us when we got back. I guess we'll just start planning when we get back." Suddenly Kris felt gloomy for she wouldn't be getting married the moment she stepped back into Raintree.

"Hey, whatever you need help with, I'm your man," Matt reassured a disappointed Kris.

Kris smiled, knowing that he was sincere. He had always been a marvelous friend to both her and Junior and he would continue to be amazing in the future to come. After goofy around for a while and talking as good friends, Kris suddenly blurted out, "Matt, can I tell you something?"

"You know you can tell me anything," Matt reassured her. He wasn't quite sure what she wanted to tell him since she caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting a serious topic of discussion and he was taken aback for a moment.

"But I haven't even told Junior yet. So can we keep this a secret?" All she wanted to do was finally tell someone and she couldn't keep the news in any longer.

"Your secret is safe with me," Matt said as he placed his right hand over his heart.

Kris chuckled at Matt before she took a deep breath. Then she finally composed the words to say, "I'm…uh…I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you serious?" Matt said, completely shocked. He wasn't expecting to hear this kind of news and he was completely flabbergasted.

"Completely serious. I took a test and then went to the doctor. I'm almost a month along," she explained. That would explain why she was so emotional that day that Joe Parker showed up and made her run off to the hill. Normally she would have had her emotions in check and taken the job right away. But since her hormones are now a little nutty, it explained her odd behavior.

"That's great, Kris! Oh wow! This is truly amazing. Wait until Junior finds out!" Matt shouted happily.

"No!" Kris shouted as she clung to Matt's arm tightly. "I don't want him to know until we get married. I just really wanted to tell someone about it and you are such a good friend."

"But Kris, he has to know," Matt began to say.

"Don't you think I know that? I just want us to be married before I tell him. And you promised you wouldn't tell him. Or even give Junior the slightest hint," Kris pointed out.

Matt sighed, knowing she was right. "I guess that's fair. I won't say a word. Or hint about it at all. Congratulations," Matt said sincerely as he pulled her into his warm embrace.

"Thanks, Matt. You're an amazing friend," she whispered into his ear, which made Matt smile even bigger.

Just then Junior jogged over toward them and greeted them by saying, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing's up. Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" Matt nervously said as he pulled away from Kris quickly. Kris shook her head, knowing she made a mistake.

"Ok…if you say so, Matt," Junior began, a little suspicious of his best friend but too preoccupied to press for details. He then turned to his fiancée and said, "Kris, I have a surprise waiting for you at home."

"You bought me an ice cream maker?" Kris joked as she suddenly craved ice cream. Naturally she was already craving different types of food from her pregnancy.

All three friends laughed at Kris' humor before Junior said, "No, but you're going to love it."

A/N: Yep, a cliffhanger. Aren't I lovely? Well, I'm gonna ask for 6 reviews again. So the faster you review, the faster the next chapter will come. There are only 3 more chapters in this story, so it is ending quickly. I'm most likely gonna post the first chapter to my new story tomorrow, if not Sunday. So keep an eye out! Now hit that button and review please!!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Sorry it took my so long to review. I know, I'm awful. But I hope this is worth it.

"Driving To The Future"

Matt drove the tuck back to Raintree with Kris sitting in the passenger seat and Junior and Dani in the back. Throughout the whole ride, Matt was nervous he would slip and tell Kris' news. He also knew that if Junior found out that Kris told Matt before she told Junior, he would be furious. Suddenly, Matt felt a giant weight set down on his chest and he got even more nervous. _When is that wedding?_ Matt thought anxiously to himself.

"Are you alright man? You look pale," Junior questioned Matt after a short time. He thought that Matt was acting a little strange and was wondering what was up with him.

Kris was afraid that Matt would tell Junior everything and Junior would get upset. "I guess I'm just a little car sick. I'll be fine," Matt lied. Kris was relieved and mouthed thank you to the driver. A smile crossed her lips and then she knew her secret was completely safe with Matt.

The four old friends had been talking and laughing the whole way back toward Raintree. They were talking about old times, old races, old rivalries, and how much Kris and Dani hated each other when they first met. When they were about fifteen miles away, Kris suddenly felt the morning sickness – or should she call it the all day sickness – coming quickly. "PULL OVER!" she shouted abruptly. She was clutching her stomach with one arm and covering her mouth with the other hand. She looked pale and queasy and Matt knew what was going on.

As soon as the truck stopped, the passenger door flew open and Kris raced out. Matt knew exactly why Kris was getting sick and he felt bad for her. But in a way, he also felt special since he was the only one who know, as if Kris really valued their friendship. Then he felt guilty after seeing the worry in Junior's face as he watched his fiancée getting sick.

Junior stepped out of the truck to help Kris back in. "Are you alright, Kris?" Dani asked, concerned for her new best friend.

Kris took the bottled water that Junior gave her and took a long sip from it. Finally she said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't feel very well."

Matt rubbed her arm, making her knew he was there for her. "Are you going to be alright, baby?" Junior questioned. He was so worried about her and he had no idea how to help her.

She took another drink of water and said, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm happier than ever." She looked at Matt and smiled contently.

"Yeah, big day. Great win, getting married soon. What isn't there to be happy about?" Matt clarified after seeing Dani and Junior's confusion from what Kris said.

"Well, hang in there, Kris. We're almost home," Dani said.

Kris nodded reassuringly, still cradling her slightly rounding stomach. Luckily no one had noticed this fact since she had been wearing large T-shirts and sweatpants quite often. She thought it was early to be showing, which was why she had a… "Crap!"

"What's wrong, Kris?" Junior asked worriedly as he leaned forward and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"I forgot I have a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes," she explained.

"What's it for?" Dani asked, growing increasingly suspicious.

Kris eyed Matt, searching for an answer. "Umm…you know, just a normal checkup. Can you drop me off, Matt and I'll catch a cab back to Raintree when I'm done?"

"Sure, no problem," Matt answered.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Junior asked as he placed his hand on Kris' shoulder.

"She turned around to look at Junior and said, "Oh, that's sweet. But I'm fine. I have cash for a cab home."

"No, no. I'll pick you up at least," Junior persisted.

Kris smiled brightly, hoping her baby would be as sweet as its father. She loved Junior so much and she really hoped that he would love her news too. "That would be great. I'll call you when I'm done."

Just then Matt pulled the truck in front of the doctor's building. "Here we are," Matt said, pulling the shift into park. "Good luck," he said smiling at her since he knew what kind of doctor's appointment she really had. Dani raised an eyebrow at the pair in the front seat. Then she finally connected the dots and figured out what was going on.

Junior walked Kris to the front door of the building and kissed her goodbye. As the engaged pair were out of the truck, Dani leaned forward and asked bluntly, "Is Kris pregnant?"

"What?! No, why would you ask?"

"I'm a woman. I can connect the dots. Is it yours?" Dani questioned.

"GOD NO! It's Junior's of course. She just wants to wait until after their wedding to tell him. So don't say anything either. Or hint it at all," Matt demanded.

Dani smiled at the idea of being an aunt. "Well, Junior will know tonight then."

Just then Junior slid into the passenger seat where Kris just was sitting and said, "Off to check on a wedding."

All three smiled widely at each other as Matt pulled the truck onto the road that lead to Raintree Farms.

A/N: So the wedding is in two more chapters. I hope you like this one. Review pleaseeeeeeee!! I really love to get them. Thanks!!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I feel like there isn't as much interest in this story anymore and that's ok with me. But I still wish I got more reviews. Well, this story is just about over and then I'll be spending most of my time focusing on perfecting Finding Each Other. So, I hope you enjoy this update that was long ever due - sorry for the long wait.

"Blindfolded Dream"

"Wait, what?" Matt spoke into the receiver of his cell phone, confused.

"You heard me. I can't believe it myself, but it's wonderful!" Kris spoke into her phone. As soon as she found out the great news, she called Matt immediately. She needed to tell someone, seeing as she wasn't sure how long until their wedding.

"Wow, that is amazing, Kris. I can't wait until Junior finds out," Matt said happily.

"I know! Do you think he'll be happy?" Kris asked nervously.

"Of course, Kris. He loves you and will be so happy to start a family with you." Matt paused to let Kris soak in his words. "He might faint though," he jokingly said.

Matt heard Kris laugh softly and then say, "That's why I thought too. Hey Matt? Thanks for being here for my. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would suffer endlessly, no doubt." Again they both laughed. "Oh by the way, Dani figured it out. From you getting sick in the car, to the doctor's appointment, to cradling your stomach. She guessed it," he informed her.

"Oh gosh," she said faintly.

"Don't worry, Kris. She won't say anything," Matt reassured her.

"Okay. Oh, Junior's here. See you later." She then hung up the phone without waiting for a response. She then stood up and kissed Junior hello.

They both slipped into Junior's silver Porsche and drove off to Raintree. "Everything go all right?" Junior asked when they were on the road.

"It went wonderful," Kris said, smiling ear to ear.

"Great because I have a surprise waiting at Raintree for you."

Kris looked perplexed but decided not to ask any questions. Later, Junior pulled into Davis Farms and Kris was even more confused. "What are we doing here? I thought you said we were going to Raintree?"

"We are. But we have to get changed first," he informed her with a grin on his face.

"But I don't have clothes here," she pointed out.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have something for you. I have to change myself anyway, so Dani will help you," Junior said as he ran around the car and held his hand out for Kris to take. He then walked with her to into the large house and up the grand staircase.

"I can change myself, you know," she hissed.

"Well, you can't see what you're putting on. So Dani will help you. Here, put this blindfold on," Junior said as he attempted to put the scarf over her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Junior?" Kris asked while fighting Junior's attempts to knot the blindfold.

"Just trust me." Junior then knotted the blindfold and kissed her cheek. He then left to get changed and left Kris with his younger sister.

Dani led Kris into her bedroom and began helping Kris into an unknown article of clothing. It wasn't easy for Dani to do this since Kris kept trying to take the blindfold off and swatting Dani's arms away when she tried to put the article on her. "Geez, Kris, just let me do this," Dani demanded in a harsh tone. Finally Kris gave up and sighed heavily. Then Dani said, "Did Matt tell you that I know?"

Kris took a deep breath and then answered, "Yeah, I don't know how you could have found out. I was being so careful not to hint it to anyone."

"I'm a woman, too, Kris. I could read the signs. I just don't know why you didn't tell me," Dani said.

"I don't know. I wasn't planning on telling anyone at first. But then I couldn't contain myself any longer and Matt was right there. I'm sorry, Dani," Kris explained herself.

"Hey, don't apologize. I think it's wonderful. I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt," Dani said happily. She really was excited that she was going to be an aunt and she couldn't wait for her little niece or nephew to arrive.

"Thanks," Kris simply said, unaware of the smile that spread on her lips.

"Okay, you're all set, Kris," Dani then said as she zipped up the back of the mysterious dress that she put on Kris.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Kris asked, still incredibly curious as to what was going on.

"Junior would kill me if I told you. But you're going to love it, I promise. Junior, she's ready!" Dani yelled down the hall.

"That took longer than I thought. Wow, you look amazing," he said as he rounded the corner. "Okay, let's go beautiful," Junior said as he grabbed Kris' hand to guide her.

"I'm so confused," she mumbled to herself which made Junior laugh to himself. She still had no idea what was going on, but she figured they both had surprises for each other so she promised herself she wouldn't pry for details.

"Alright, we're here," Junior said after a short rise in his car. He then helped Kris get out of the car and lead her to his surprise. They walked a little ways before Junior said, "Are you ready to see your surprise?"

"I don't know. Are you bringing my to an empty warehouse where no one will hear my screams?" she joked with him.

Junior laughed as he kissed her temple and then untied the blindfold. Kris' eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to adjust to the immense light. When she saw the beautiful sight in front of her, she was completely stunned. Her mouth opened in awe and all she could utter was, "Junior…" before she trailed off at a loss of words.

"Do you wan to marry me?" Junior questioned with a goofy smile on his face.

She peered down at the unknown dress she was wearing and saw that the dress really was a white silk wedding dress that fell to her feet. Suddenly her knees went weak and Junior had to catch her before she fell to the ground. There were ten rows on each sided of the red carpeted aisle with people she knew and loved filling the chairs. There was a white wedding arch at the end of the aisle with a priest in a black suite standing with a bible in his hands. Matt stood up at the altar off to the right – he was the best man. Dani stood on the opposite side of Matt, to the left of the altar – she was the maid of honor. Jean, Pablo, Uncle Jesse, Ken Davis, and Todd were all in the front row, watching Kris' reaction. Even Wildfire and Flame were tied to a fence behind the crowd with a necklace of flowers draped on their necks, witnessing the perfect wedding.

"I love this, Junior. You shouldn't have," Kris finally found the words to say.

"Let's get hitched," Junior said as he kissed his bride.

A/N: Yay! The wedding is finally here! Next episode is the actual ceremony, the reception, and Kris' baby news! So the faster you review, the faster I will post the next chapter. Please please review. Click that button!! You know you want to!! Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know, horrible person. I've just been really busy lately and to be honest, I've been losing interest in writing it all together. I have all the chapter written in a notebook and it's all done and everything, but I just don't have any ambition to type it anymore. But I am for you guys. You're what keeps me going! Lol, anyway, here's the second to last chapter (yay!) and I hope you enjoy it.

"Babies For Two?"

Kris was in complete shock as Junior left her to take his place next to Matt at the beautifully decorated altar. She blinked multiple times to keep tears from streaming down her face. Pablo walked up to her and smiled brightly. She hooked her arm in his and they walked down the aisle together. Over the past years, Kris had grown to love Pablo like a father. Everyone stared at the pair waltzing toward Junior, smiles painted on every face.

Kris was so happy she could hardly contain herself. She would be able to tell Junior her baby news today. When they reached the end of the aisle, Pablo hugged Kris warmly and wished her good luck.

As she parted from her almost-father, she took Junior's hand and smiled at him widely. She saw him mouth, "I love you," as they priest began his speech and she couldn't help but to mouth it back.

Was this really happening? Was she finally marrying the love of her life, Junior Davis? Was her life finally coming together and all the bad was finally behind her? she couldn't help but doubt it, but her happiness overpowered her doubt by a mile.

Before they knew it, Kris said, "I do," followed by Junior's "I do." Then the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Mr. Davis." Junior caught her in his arms and pressed his lips passionately on hers, making fireworks explode that only they could feel. As they pulled apart, nothing but smiles surpassed their lips. As the applause subsided and Kris clung to Junior without ever wanting to let him go, the priest declared, "I am glad to introduce to you all for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ken Davis Junior!"

Again, everyone erupted in applause and cheers while the newly married couple walked back down the aisle together.

* * *

The reception was held in the back of Raintree ranch and it was as lovely as the wedding. Junior and Kris were slow dancing when she said, "I can't believe you did all this. I love you so much."

"I knew you wanted to get married as soon as possible. So here we are, married," he nonchalantly said.

"I can't believe this. Married. I am Mrs. Davis," she said while staring at the diamond engagement ring and silver wedding band. "How did you do all this?"

"Well, Dani helped again. we've been planning for quit some time now. Then I just hired a few people to set it up while we were gone today and presto, we have ourselves a wedding," Junior explained proudly. It had taken long hours and incessant nagging from his sister. But in the end, it was all worth it.

"Well, it was beautiful. Thank you so much. Did I mention how much I love you?" she said again.

"Yes," he said with a chuckle. "I love you too, Mrs. Davis."

Just then Matt walked over and tapped Junior's shoulder. "May I cut in?"

After Junior's acceptance, he left to dance with his sister. Matt and Kris began dancing in silence until Kris said, "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he simply replied with a smug smile. Kris shook her head and Matt then said, "So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! I was so excited about the wedding." She paused for a second to think and then continued, "I guess I'll just make a toast in a minute and tell everyone."

"You're going to announce it in front of everyone?" he asked, completely shocked. He thought Kris didn't like public attention unless it was about her jockey career.

"Why not?" she simply replied.

About ten minutes later, everyone was at their tables eating their gourmet dinner when Kris clanked her champagne glass and stood up. Junior didn't think Kris would have a speech to make, but he listened intently to his wife anyway.

"First off, I wanted to thank everyone. This was a dream come true and I couldn't have asked for anything more perfect." She then turned to look down at her husband and said, "Junior, I love you so much. You helped me piece my life back together and you were always there for me. Without you, I wouldn't know where my life would be right now." She paused, working up the courage to tell him her news. She looked at Matt and Dani who both gave her a reassuring smile. "I have some really big news. I'm…uh…I'm having twins," she excitedly blurted out while placing her left hand on her slightly bulging stomach.

Everyone was stunned and happy at the same time. But Junior was shocked even more than everyone else combined. He thought they had been careful and that this wouldn't happen for a while. He figured they would start their lives as a married couple and then after a few years they would get married. He never even dreamed that they would be having a baby right away, let alone two babies. "Are you okay with this Junior?" After another long minute of silence from him, she had to wave her hand in front of his face to wake him from his trance.

"Are you kidding?" Junior said, finally coming around.

"No, I'm really pregnant. I went to the doctor's again today and found out I was having twins. _We're_ having twins," she explained, addressing only him and not the crowd who were now whispering excitedly to themselves. Soon enough, she found Junior's hand on her stomach and finally his frozen face cracked a smile.

He stood up and kissed Kris before hugging her. "I'm going to be a dad?"

"Yeah, is that okay?" Kris asked nervously.

"Okay? This is wonderful!" he shouted happily. "I love you, Kris." He then knelt on his knees and kissed Kris' stomach twice, one for each growing baby.

She ran her fingers through Junior's short cut brown hair. In the background, everyone _aww_ed the scene of the two expecting parents. As Junior stood back up, Kris said, "This is the happiest day of my life." And it truly was. She won the race with her best friend Wildfire, she got married to the best man in the world Junior, and she was having twins with her new husband. What more could a girl ask for?

Junior kissed his wife once more before turning to the crowd and shouting, "I'm going to be a father!"

* * *

Later that night, Kris was forbidden to help clean up after the wedding since she was pregnant. She said she was fine and she wanted to help. "But I didn't even help set up the wedding," she complained back to everyone. But she was still shooed away from the mess. Instead, she found herself in the barn talking to Wildfire. "I'm going to have two babies. Do you have any advice?"

Wildfire pushed his face forward to smell his best friend's brown hair. Kris laughed as she rubbed his side. "Do you think I'll be a good mom? I'm not really sure if I will. I have had such a hard enough time with my own life," she voiced her concerns out loud.

"You'll be great."

Kris looked up at Wildfire curiously but then realized that he couldn't have been the one who spoke to her. She turned around, only to reveal that Jean was in the doorway to Wildfire's stall. "You scared me," Kris breathed, placing a hand on her heart.

"You're going to be a great mother, Kris," Jean said again.

"Yeah right. I am so messed up in my own life," Kris explained.

"But look how far you've come. You turned your whole life around. You came out of Camp LaGrange and were determined to do better. You helped Raintree, you became an amazing jockey, you fell in love, changed a man's life completely, and now you're married and having twins. Tell me now that your life is a mess," Jean said. Even though Kris had hit many bumps in the road to recovery, she had changed her life completely and became and amazing person that Jean was proud to call her daughter.

Kris looked back at Wildfire, who was watching the two women peacefully, munching on hay the whole time. She rubbed his nose and said, "I guess you're right."

"I mean, look at this guy behind you," Jean began, reaching out to pet the famous horse. "You were the only person who believed in him. You loved him, befriended him, and made him into the famous racing horse that he is. With your influence you changed him from being a violent, misunderstood horse to the lovable father that he is. And that's all because of you."

"You think?" Kris said, feeling tears well in her eyes. _Stupid hormones_, she thought to herself as she couldn't hold her tears in.

"Of course," Jean said as she pulled Kris into a motherly hug. "You should get some rest," she suggested as she pulled away and left he barn.

Kris turned back to Wildfire and smiled. "I suppose she's right." she then felt the need to sit down, so she entered Wildfire's stall and sat on a bale of hay. She sat for a long while, staring at Wildfire and rubbing his side while cradling her stomach with the other free hand. It amazed her that two human beings were completely dependent on her, growing within her small body.

She closed her eyes and imagined the future, a large house with two little children running in the backyard. Everything seemed so perfect.

"There you are." Kris opened her eyes to see Junior coming towards her. He stepped inside the stall and kissed his wife before sitting down next to her. "How are you doing?"

Kris smiled brightly at her husband – could you believe it! – and said, "We're fine. This is the happiest day of my life. I honestly can't believe you did all this. How'd you get everyone to keep it a secret? Especially Todd?"

""I have my secrets. But all that matters is we are starting our lives together. Nothing can stop us now." He then smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you scared? I mean, we never even talked about have a baby, let alone twins," she bravely asked. All she cared about was Junior being happy about this. It did coincide with many things they wanted to do before they started a family, but she was happy about it. She just needed Junior to be happy about it too.

Junior was surprised at her question, but answered honestly nonetheless. "Honestly, I am so scared. I never imagined being a father. I never imagined being married either until I met you. Which is why I think we can do anything together. I know we can."

Kris breathed deeply and said, "So, you really want to do this?"

Again Junior was shocked. He gave her a reassuring kiss, long and passionate, and said, "Of course I do. I love you more than anything, Kris."

She looked up at Junior with stars in her eyes and smiled, "I love you too."

A/N: So the next chapter is the last one. Yay! I'm so tired of writing this. But anyway, I shouldn't be complaining. Maybe if I get lots of reviews I'll be more motivated to write it. Yeah, maybe that's it. So review a lot and I'll post the next chapter quickly (I hope…) Well, thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Here it is, the anticipated final chapter. Hope you liked it and that it was worth your wait. Enjoy!

"Growing Up"

"Josh! Jules! You guys are going to be late!" Kris yelled out form the kitchen. Finally she had two lunch boxes made and she put then into the two blue backpacks by the front door. "Junior! What is taking you so long?"

Finally Junior emerged from the back bedroom of their small four bedroom house they bought after they married. He was holding five-year-old Joshua Matthew Davis with his right hand and with his left hand he was holding five-year-hold Julia Brooke Davis. "We're here, Kris," Junior confirmed as he came into view of his pacing wife.

"Don't have a cow, Mommy," Josh said as he let go of his father's large hand and ran toward his mom.

"Well, you guys don't want to be late for your first day of kindergarten, do you?" Kris asked her son as she picked him up off his feet in mid sprint and held him tight to her. she smiled into his dark brown hair that looked just like Junior's and set him on his feet. "Okay, jackets," she told the twins.

Junior and Kris buckled the twins into the back seats and drove off toward the local elementary school. Kris was in the passenger seat when she turned around to look at her beautiful children and say, "It was just yesterday when I was changing your little diapers, you two."

"Oh, mommy!" both Julia and Josh cried at the same time. Both kids were inseparable as they grew up, always spending time together and speaking at the same time. Kris never would have believed that twins were so compatible if she didn't have twins of her own to watch it actually happen. Whenever something happened to one of them, the other always was there trying to help them feel better. Both Josh and Julia were best friends.

Junior put his hand on his wife's knee for comfort for he knew this day was hard for her. it had been more than five and a half years since he married his soul mate, found out he was going to become a father, and his life became perfect. Sure there were bumps on the road to utter happiness – such as how Kris was a nightmare while she was pregnant. Since she was having two babies grow inside her small body, her hormone level was completely wacky and Junior almost lost his mind. He knew it was only the hormones that made her so emotional, but it still drove him crazy. He was thankful that he had Matt to help him quite frequently while tending to Kris. If Matt wasn't there, Junior was sure he would have gone completely mental. It wasn't all the time that she was so emotional, just random outbursts that were so unpredictable and caught him completely off guard.

But his favorite thing about Kris' pregnancy was the feeling of the twins kicking and turning around. He kept asking if they were hurting her, but Kris simply smiled and kissed him, assuring him she was in no pain and that she loved Junior more than anything. Kris always made him put his hand on her stomach whenever the twins kicked and Junior loved it. But now that their babies were growing up and were heading off for their first day of school, Junior was just as sad, happy, and scared as Kris was.

"All right, eat all your lunch that I made, and play nice with each other, and behave for the teacher. And no fighting you two," Kris demanded as the family stood in front of the school.

"Okay, mommy," the twins said simultaneously.

"We'll see you guys after school guys," Junior told his children.

"Bye, daddy. Bye, mommy," they said as they turned around and ran toward the school hand in hand.

Kris' eyes began to tear up and Junior slipped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her close to his body, still fighting perfectly together. It amazed him that after all these years they were still a perfect fit and still loved each other as much as they did. "It's all right, Kris. They'll always be our babies. And we can always have more kids."

Kris sighed as they turned around and began heading back toward the navy blue minivan that they were now proud owners of. Junior still owned his Porsche, not being able to let go of his old life of being a young bachelor. He loved being a husband and a dad, but he still wanted to feel young once in a while and his Porsche helped him with that. "I have to get back over to Raintree. I have a race next week and Matt and I have more training to do – " Kris began to say but was cut off.

Suddenly, two little bodies clung to the back of Kris and Junior's legs. The parents turned their heads back to see Josh and Julia hugging them dearly.

"What are you doing here? You'll be late for class," Kris said as she turned around and bent down to their level.

"We forgot to give you a hug, mommy," Julia said. Then both Josh and Julia through their arms around their mother's neck and Kris hugged them back tightly, never wanting to let them go but she knew she had to.

Junior stood and watched in excitement as he knew Kris would be strong after this and accept that the twins still needed their mommy. As the twins pulled away, they stood in front of Junior and Josh said, "Daddy, you're too tall. We can't hug you."

Junior and Kris laughed before he bent down and picked up his small children. Josh and Julia laughed as they felt their legs dangling beneath them in the air.

After a long while, Kris said, "Junior, you have to let go of them so they won't be late."

"Oh, right." He then set them down and straightened out his shirt.

"We love you," Julia and Josh said as they once more ran off hand in hand toward the school.

"Everything is going to be all right now," Kris said as she watched her children run toward their future. As she turned to look at Junior, she saw tears well in his eyes. She laughed and laced her fingers with his and she pulled him to their minivan. "You baby," she said through another round of laughs.

A/N: There it is, the end. I really hoped you liked reading this story. I want to thank you all for reading my story and reviewing and sticking with me until the end. I appreciate it with all my heart. Well, review for the last time. Thanks for the last time! I love you all!!


End file.
